


Smooth Criminal

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: На сей раз самый великий вор Сеулa не заинтересован в драгоценностях.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smooth Criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369234) by theminion. 



Кай называл это любовью.

Любой психиатр назвал бы это навязчивой идеей.

Кай знал, что был ненормальным. У нормальных людей нет желания украсть первую попавшуюся блестящую вещь, которую они видят. Нормальные люди не берут дорогое серебро из дома во время вечеринки, когда хозяева стоят к ним спиной, или отключают камеры, чтобы прихватить себе многовековые старинные картины.

И нормальные люди совершенно точно не следят за другими до такой степени, что это перерастает в преследование.

Возможно, это была любовь. Нездоровый, искаженный вид любви. Кай жил этим, топя себя в чем-то придуманном, чего в действительности, в реальном мире, не существовало.

Но могло существовать. Одна только эта мысль питала желание Кая больше, чем что-либо еще на этой планете.

Все это началось всего несколько недель назад. Если посмотреть в архивах полицейского участка, можно увидеть дату ровно в две недели назад. И если продолжить читать, то читатель будет невероятно заинтригован деталями.

На высокотехнологическом объекте произошел сбой в системе безопасности. Оставалось загадкой, кто это сделал, ведь никто, кроме внутреннего персонала, не мог туда войти. Для кого-то чужого было просто невозможно получить доступ внутрь.

Или возможно, если вы Ким Чонин. Известный как Кай уже с самого детства, в школе он всегда был шутником и грабителем кондитерской по соседству. Воровство так бурно текло в его венах, что даже сам Робин Гуд, принц Воров, постыдится бы, увидев навыки Кая.

Он мог взломать сейф лишь немного повернув замок. Он мог подобрать любой код серией быстрых нажатий на клавиши. И ещё он мог войти в любое место, стоит только захотеть, независимо от того, насколько это было опасно.

Тогда для всех внутри было шокирующе — узнать, что кто-то проник внутрь. Загоравшаяся красная лампочка на потолке и автоматический голос оповестили сотрудников, что кто-то, что, как предполагалось, было невозможно, взломал систему.

Каю успешно удалось украсть чрезвычайно мощный генератор. Хотя полиция знала, что это был именно он, у них не было никаких вещественных доказательств. После он не оставил ни следа своего присутствия.

Лучшим его делал не факт, что он крал самые ценные вещи страны, а то, что он  _всегда_ выходил из воды сухим. Люди привыкли видеть его в газетах, как подозреваемого номер один, но никак не в тюрьме.

То был не самый лучший момент того дня. Совершая свой великий побег из лаборатории, Кай по глупости решил окинуть взглядом то, что было вокруг него. И взгляд заметил что-то… интересное.

У главы ограбленной лаборатории был сын. Никто вообще не обращал на него внимание, пока тот проводил дни, сидя около здания, прислонившись к стволу ивы.

Не было более симпатичной картины, чем До Кенсу под тенью плакучей ивы. И когда Кай наблюдал за ним из-за колонны, что-то странное начинало формироваться в его голове.

Прежде, Кай никогда ничего не любил, помимо денег и вещей, которые он украл. В его сердце всегда находилось место для каждой вещички, которую он когда-либо прибирал к рукам, но никак не для чего-то еще.

И внезапно, все те вещи были одним большим пинком под зад выставлены прочь. Вся пустота была заполнена Кенсу. В тот момент для Кая Кенсу стал всем.

Он был очаровательным, милым и просто восхитительным. И Кай решил при любых обстоятельствах получить его.

Была всего одна проблема. Кай понятия не имел, как привлечь внимание молодого человека. Когда он следил за ним в течение нескольких недель, Кай понял, что мальчик был лучше любой блестяшки, которую он когда-либо крал.

Статус сына богатого человека давал Кенсу много возможностей, в особенности делать невероятные покупки. И ценой всех денег в мире, даже с потерей главного генератора, у Кенсу все равно было все, что он хотел, независимо от того, насколько дорогой или сверкающей была эта вещь.

Кай заметил, что у Кенсу была большая мания на бриллианты. Говорят, они лучшие друзья девушек, но для Кенсу они больше были похожи на семью.

Может, возможно привлечь внимание молодого человека таким путем? Украсть самый большой алмаз и подарить его ему? Это несомненно заставило бы Кенсу повернуть свою голову в сторону Кая.

Но Кай не хотел, чтобы Кенсу просто заметил его. Он хотел его сердце. И Кай должен сделать намного больше, чем просто подарить бриллиант, если он собирается украсть такую ценную вещь, как чье-то сердце.

Одной ночью Каю пришло в голову, что, возможно, он просто должен украсть самого Кенсу. Это попадало в категорию похищения, что было чем-то абсолютно незаконным и чуждым Каю.

Он воровал драгоценности, картины, многомиллионные генераторы, но людей? Кай понятия не имел, что нужно делать, если он соберется довести план до конца.

Но он жаждал Кенсу. Это была ужасная идея, и все же он был полон решимости получить себе этого мальчика.

Итак, в ту же самую ночь самый великий вор Сеула снова нанес удар.

Получив информацию, где жил Кенсу, Кай пробрался в особняк семьи До. Шагами столь же тихими, как охотящаяся пантера, корейский принц Воров подкрался к воротам.

Несколько нажатий на кнопки главной системы обеспечения безопасности, и железные ворота, пропищав, приветливо открылись для него. Кай быстро проскользнул внутрь, спокойно прикрывая позади себя дверь. Пока неплохо.

Ему легко удалось отключить сигнал безопасности. Тот успел лишь приглушенно пискнуть, когда он сделал шаг в дом, и быстро заглох. Никто, кроме Кая, так и не узнал, почему это произошло.

Хихикая, он направился к парадному входу. Засунув в замок шпильку, он сделал несколько поворотов. Когда дверь, щелкнув, открылась, он лишь привычно ухмыльнулся.

Холл был первой комнатой, которая встретила его. Столько эффектных вещей украшало стены и столы, но ни одна из них в данный момент не интересовала Кая. Даже картины, висящие вдоль стен, не привлекали его внимание.

Он прошел к винтовой лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, не забывая оставаться в тени. Несколько раз ему пришлось замереть, когда мимо проходили горничные или дворецкий, спускающиеся на нижний этаж.

Как только тишина вновь повисала в воздухе, Кай продолжил свой путь. Адреналин в венах просто закипал от понимания, что сейчас он был намного ближе к получению того, или _кого_ , что он хотел.

Как только он оказался на втором этаже, Кай помчался к комнате, которая, как он знал, принадлежала Кенсу. Перед дверью, по совпадению, сидел личный телохранитель Кенсу.

Ротвейлер, большой и мускулистый. Лояльный и жесткий — лучшая порода, которую можно использовать в качестве защитника. При виде собаки, охранявшей дверь в комнату Кенсу, Кай закусил губу.

Взяв со стола вазу и прислонившись к стене, Кай с силой бросил ту в другую сторону коридора. Как только она встретилась с полом, разбиваясь на миллион частей, ротвейлер проснулся.

Собака тут же рванула на звук, оставляя пост у двери своего владельца. Кай вновь позволил ухмылке появиться на своем лице.

Он медленно нажал на дверную ручку. Сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью, когда дверь полностью открылась, позволяя ему свободно пройти внутрь спальни До Кенсу.

Прежде он никогда не был так озабочен кражей. Но в этот раз, в свое первое похищение, Кай чувствовал, как его ладони и лоб вспотели, доказывая его жуткую неуверенность.

Кай осторожно приблизился к кровати Кенсу. Мальчик крепко спал на животе, одна его рука тихонько свисала с кровати, кистью касаясь пола.

Прекрасный.

Кай вынул из своего кармана шприц. Заполненный анестезирующим средством, он гарантировал, что Кенсу не проснется в течение нескольких часов. Нерешительно, но все же, он погрузил иглу в руку, лежащую на матрасе рядом с владельцем.

На мгновение глаза Кенсу трепетно открылись, очевидно, от проникновения и боли от иглы, вырывая вздох из его горла. Он смог увидеть лишь темную фигуру, скрытую в темноте.

Кай смотрел, как после этого глаза его сокровища медленно закрылись.

Быстро и точно он взял Кенсу и перебросил его, как тряпичную куклу, через плечо. В голове тут же начали всплывать пути отступления, при этом он вспомнил, что в коридоре была проклятая собака. Та была в состоянии отследить аромат своего владельца на десятки миль.

Оставалось только окно спальни Кенсу. Он раскрыл ставни и спрыгнул, изо всех сил удерживая спящего Кенсу.

Система сигнализации, как только его ноги коснулись травы, вспыхнула как спичка. Он совсем не подумал о том, чтобы выключить её на заднем дворе. Проигнорировав боль от приземления, Кай помчался к задним воротам особняка.

Распахнув их ударом ноги, самый великий вор Сеула убежал с сокровищем, более дорогим, чем драгоценности или многомиллионные генераторы.

~◊~

Кенсу боялся открыть глаза.

Хотя он не видел, где он, у него было чувство, что это был далеко не его дом.

Кай внимательно наблюдал за ним, терпеливо ожидая, когда старший парень проснется. Оказалось, Кенсу уже в течение многих часов в сознании, просто будучи слишком испуганным, он не хотел видеть, кто был его похитителем.

Как это смогло произойти с  _ним_? С Кенсу? Он был сыном очень богатого человека, из-за чего, очевидно, он был выгодной целью, но все же. Почему он?

Кенсу очень хотел спросить об этом человека, который украл его. Но страх заставлял его молчать. Его глаза и рот были плотно закрыты, он ждал, когда его похититель сам сделает первый шаг.

Привязан к стулу веревками, а в комнате странно пахло розами. Кенсу мог только предположить о намерениях этого человека. И они не были столь хорошими. Итак, он ждал.

Кай, в отличие от него, все же был очень нетерпелив. С каждой минутой, сменяющейся на часах, висящих выше на стене, его терпение медленно, но верно начинало лопаться.

У него было сильное подозрение, что Кенсу играл с ним, и это очень расстраивало его. Хихикнув, Кай потянулся вперед, ведя пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра молодого человека.

Глаза Кенсу немедленно открылись, а рот приоткрылся в немом стоне, из которого вышел приглушенный крик. Шок заглушил этот шум.

Видя, что парень уже не спит, Кай кивнул себе. Он встал и обошел стул, чтобы натянуть веревки, все это время успешно скрывая свою личность в тени собственной комнаты.

Кенсу беспорядочно вертел головой в разных направлениях, надеясь хоть урывками разглядеть лицо своего похитителя. Ему было жаль, что он не мог разглядеть особенности этого человека, чтобы, если он когда-нибудь выберется отсюда, похититель оказался за решеткой.

Однако, все же было что-то, что заинтересовало Кенсу в этом человеке. Только великий гений в состоянии отключить систему безопасности, которую его отец настроил по всему особняку, и это заставило Кенсу задаться вопросом, какой же уровень IQ у этого человека, если он перехитрил её.

Также это заставило его задуматься, кем был этот человек. И из всех имен его ум быстро выбрал только одного, кто, казалось, отвечал всем требованиям.

Как только другой парень снова сел перед ним, Кенсу позволил зловещей улыбке растянуться на его лице. Кай откинулся на спинку своего стула, внезапно чувствуя себя как-то неудобно от такого выражения.

— Ким Джонин.

— Прости? — спросил Кай, пытаясь выровнять тон, чтобы не выдать что-нибудь лишнее.

— Не отрицай это. Ты Ким Джонин.

— Я ничего не отрицаю. С удовольствием возьму на себя ответственность за свое имя.

— Что ты хочешь от меня?! — закричал Кенсу. — Позволь мне уйти! Независимо от того, что ты хочешь в качестве выкупа, ты получишь это! Просто позволь мне сначала уйти!

— Смотри, мой любимый Кенсу, вот эта вещь, — начал Кай, снова вставая со стула. — Я не хочу никакого выкупа. Я просто хочу _тебя_. Твое сердце в особенности.

Глаза Кенсу расширились.

— Мое сердце? Ты говоришь мне, что собираешься вырезать его и продать на черном рынке?

— Нет! — закричал Кай. — Хотя это не такая уж и плохая идея для будущих проектов…

Кенсу изо всех сил пытался вырваться из веревок, сковывающих его, пиная и шатая сиденье стула. Кай наблюдал за ним с невероятно удивленным выражением лица.

А Кенсу продолжал; кричал и пытался вырваться из цепких веревок. Это растянулось на хороших пятнадцать минут, и Кай как раз собирался уснуть к тому времени, как Кенсу все же устал.

Часы пробили три утра, и Кай широко протяжно зевнул. Воровать, а теперь и похищать, было действительно так утомительно.

Он вышел из комнаты с Кенсу и закрыл за собой дверь, игнорируя крики мальчика изнутри. Поворачивая ключ в замке и кладя тот в свой карман, Кай пошел спать на диван в гостиную.

Это было довольно трудно, учитывая, что Кенсу в комнате по соседству начал громко рыдать. Кай не мог заснуть ни когда часы пробили четыре, ни когда пять.

Засовывая в уши пальцы, он ошибочно надеялся, что это хоть как-то заглушит звук. Однако, Кенсу оказался одним из тех, кто со временем рыдал все громче и громче.

Из-за криков Кай был вынужден встать и вернуться в комнату с похищенным мальчиком.

Он распахнул дверь ударом ноги. Как только Кай появился в дверном проеме, Кенсу затих, лишь тихонько сопя носом. Кай наклонился вперед, опираясь о дверной проем обеими руками.

— Почему ты так настырно плачешь, как маленькая девочка?

— Потому что здесь темно, а я боюсь темноты, — проскулил Кенсу, дуясь. — Плюс ты связал меня так сильно, что это действительно, действительно, больно.

— Я не включу свет, — сказал Кай. — Кто-нибудь увидит тебя в окне, если я это сделаю. И я, конечно, не развяжу тебя. Только когда ты научишься себя хорошо вести.

— А что, если ты останешься здесь со мной? — спросил Кенсу. — Это твоя комната, не так ли? Здесь же есть кровать, нет? Мы будем спать вместе, и ты можешь привязать меня к столбикам кровати, если так боишься.

Казалось, что это разумное предложение, и быть так близко к Кенсу было больше похоже на сон, нежели на похотливую действительность. Кай задумался над этим.

За это время Кенсу уже мысленно составил карту расположения гостиной снаружи. Даже при том, что Кай закрывал собой дверной проем, он смог увидеть дверь из квартиры вора в дальнем конце коридора. Если та не была заперта, он сможет выйти. Он просто должен быть осторожным и использовать каждую уловку, прямо как в книгах.

Он торжественно улыбнулся, когда Кай обошел его к спинке стула, чтобы отвязать веревки. Он с отвращением вздрагивал каждый раз, когда кончики пальцев младшего касались его кожи.

Как только его полностью освободили от веревок, Кенсу резко встал и сделал свою первую попытку 'бежать что есть мочи'. Каю же, как раз вовремя, удалось схватить его запястья, тем самым заставляя Кенсу болезненно вскрикнуть, грубо заламывая его руки за спину.

Кай бросил Кенсу на кровать, о которой он так просил ранее, прежде чем направиться к единственным воротам к свободе. С одного пинка дверь закрылась и снова была заперта на ключ. Кенсу печально смотрел, как Кай отрезал единственный путь для побега из комнаты.

Кай закинул ключ за кромку штанов, чувствуя, как тот опускается в его боксеры, проходясь по вялому члену. Кенсу нервно закусил губу, видя, что варианты побега медленно начинают уменьшаться.

Казалось, было лишь одно последнее решение этой проблемы. И ей-Богу, Кенсу безусловно не хотел этого делать.

Кай схватил связку веревок и обернул ею запястья Кенсу, готовясь привязать парня к кровати, как он сам и предложил. Когда он это сделал, Кенсу пристально посмотрел на него.

Несомненно, Кай был чрезвычайно привлекателен, если только не великолепен. По сравнению с ним Кенсу чувствовал себя противной ведьмой.

Пока его глаза блуждали по шикарным губам и обтягивающей черной футболке, прекрасно облегающей подкачанное тело, Кенсу подумал, что это не было такой уж плохой идеей, в конце концов.

В то время как Кай закреплял веревку вокруг столбика, Кенсу сам смело потянулся к похитителю и облизал мочку его уха. По его мнению, это было очень смело, но он ждал реакции Кая.

Даже в темноте Кенсу разглядел, что лицо Кая вспыхнуло красным. Просто щекочущее ощущение от языка Кенсу на коже подкашивало Каю колени, заставляя в мгновение забыть, где он был, и что он делал.

К самому чрезвычайному удовлетворению Кенсу похититель вообще не выразил недовольство. Это был прекрасный знак.

Веревка надежно закреплена вокруг столбика кровати, а Кай обогнул кровать, чтобы лечь на другую сторону. Он повернулся спиной к тому, кого украл, пытаясь скрыть свое смущенное лицо.

Кенсу перевернулся, несмотря на боль в туго связанных запястьях. Он перевернулся так, что его руки теперь были над головой, предоставляя Каю полный доступ, если он решится взять его.

Его нога поднялась, пиная Кая в спину, отчаянно пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Кай почти что свалился с кровати от такого толчка, поэтому он развернулся, чтобы пораженно уставиться на Кенсу.

Вид связанного старшего с закинутыми за головой руками заставил Кая подумать о наиболее извращенных вещах, которые только мог изобразить человеческий разум. Кенсу был так уязвим и чертовки притягателен. Это было просто смешно.

Кай попал в капкан, как только он привстал, чтобы сесть сверху на Кенсу. Парень ниже не сделал ничего, чтобы отодвинуть его. Его разум молил, чтобы Кай поскорее снял свои штаны.

К его разочарованию (и, как ни странно, возбуждению), сначала Кай начал раздевать его. Он расстегнул ночную рубашку старшего, постепенно оголяя молочно-белую и безупречную кожу, заставляя Кая неудержимо дрожать.

Кенсу потерся о его бедра — явный знак, что он хотел ускорить процесс, но у Кая на это было свое мнение. Он не хотел торопиться. Мысль, что он больше никогда не сможет это сделать жадно охватила его сознание.

Как только рубашка была полностью расстегнута, Кай руками начал исследовать грудь, ранее скрытую за бездушной тканью. От прикосновений Кенсу выгнул спину, эти руки были столь нежные и мягкие, что он просто не мог сопротивляться.

Его рот широко открылся, когда Кай провел своими пальцами по его твердеющему члену. Кай использовал эту возможность, проникая своим языком в рот старшего.

Это был самый грешный из поцелуев, где горячий язык Кая жестко орудовал во рту Кенсу. Грудь старшего вздымалась вверх-вниз, он попытался успокоиться, но сдался уже несколько секунд спустя.

Кай обжигал его, так умело насилуя его рот, что Кенсу почувствовал, что его сопротивление совсем сошло на нет. Ему даже пришло в голову, что он практически не против быть похищенным таким сексуальным животным. Но выбросил ту мысль из головы также быстро, как она и появилась.

Пальцы Кая подцепили резинку штанов Кенсу, гладя очевидный бугорок, выпирающий из них. Кенсу тут же зашипел, пытаясь скрестить ноги, чтобы скрыть свою реакцию.

Раздвинув ноги в разные стороны, Кай облизнул твердый член через тонкую ткань. Тело Кенсу оцепенело, любое движение внезапно стало требовать слишком много усилий.

Видя, что Кенсу больше не борется с ним, Кай вернулся к штанам и начал развязать на них шнурок. Как только узелок был развязан, а штаны сброшены, он приступил к игре с кромкой боксеров.

Высокая температура комнаты, казалось, окутала член старшего, когда Кай снял и их. Кенсу поклялся, что почувствовал, как его уже немного выступившая сперма начала закипать от температуры, а кожа почти обгорать, когда Кай обхватил его ладонью.

Он простонал, пытаясь изо всех сил вырвать руки из веревок, в которые Кай заманил их. Он хотел притронуться к себе и, на удивление, к Каю тоже. Он, кажется, совсем обезумел.

Дышать становилось все труднее, пока Кай двигал рукой вверх и вниз по всей длине, массажируя самым жестким и восхитительным способом. Бедра Кенсу в очередной раз вскинулись вверх.

Его колени предательски подкосились, когда чужой палец решительно надавил на головку его члена, проходясь по уретре и воруя себе жемчужную капельку спермы. Кай поднес палец ко рту, посасывая его как младенец, будто это была соска.

Указательный палец другой руки он приставил ко рту Кенсу. И в то время как мысль, что его возьмет кто-то настолько мучительно горячий, напомнила Кенсу основной факт, что Кай собирался снять свои штаны, и боксеры уж тем более.

Он как-то остервенело обсасывал чужой палец. Когда к нему в рот присоединился второй, он продолжил также эффективно работать, все время смотря, как Кай другой рукой расстегивает молнию на своих джинсах.

Кай закончил с этим достаточно скоро, и Кенсу охнул, как только его рот снова стал свободен. Младший перевернул его, и веревка, сковывающая его, скрутила запястья в новом положении.

Только холод от слюны покрыл сморщившееся отверстие, штаны Кенсу покинули его ноги. Он двинул задницей назад, пытаясь побыстрее принять в себя палец.

Кай хрипло прохихикал при виде нетерпеливости старшего. Он продвинул палец внутрь, наблюдая, как небольшое колечко мышц обхватывает его. Кенсу, как собака, желающая поиграть, начал вилять бедрами, принимая палец глубже.

Он хотел, чтобы Кай поспешил. Он хотел, чтобы Кай снял с себя эти чертовы штаны. Он хотел этот проклятый ключ, и он чертовски хотел побыстрее свалить отсюда.

Но эти мысли были приглушены, когда в его анус к одному присоединился второй палец. Горло Кенсу немедленно пересохло, потому что он наконец понял, что все становилось серьезным. Теперь он не хотел, чтобы растяжка закончилась слишком быстро. После того, как растяжка…

Ох, блядь.

Кай добавил последний палец, раздвигая и сгибая их внутри, что заставило Кенсу подсознательно и неудержимо стонать. Он снова подался назад, пробуя сам трахать себя чужими пальцами, с каждым толчком медленно проникающие все глубже и глубже.

Кай же спокойно наблюдал, воодушевленно ловя ушами тихий скулеж и стоны, слетающие с губ извивающегося под ним парня. Своей другой рукой он потянулся вверх, чтобы развязать руки Кенсу.

Как только он был свободен, Кенсу резко перевернулся, из-за чего чужие пальцы с хлюпающим звуком вышли из него. Он жалобно захныкал из-за чувства пустоты, прежде чем схватить джинсы Кая и с невероятной скоростью стянуть их.

Он собирался снять и боксеры Кая, но их владелец опередил его. Кай сбросил их с ноги, отправляя их на пол рядом с кроватью. Послышался мягкий 'дзинь' — ключ ударился о деревянный пол.

Кай склонился вниз, чтобы снова прижаться своими губами к Кенсу, из-за чего члены обоих прижались друг к другу, болезненно напоминая о себе. Кенсу застонал в рот Кая, когда почувствовал, как выступившая смазка на члене младшего медленно стекла на его собственную кожу.

Желание вспыхнуло в Кае так, что это казалось невыносимым. Он хотел этого так долго, что по идее уже давно должен был сойти с ума. Теперь же он мог воплотить все в жизнь.

Лодыжки старшего резко схватили сильные руки, перекидывая его ноги через широкие плечи, заставляя Кенсу стыдливо понять, что он был полностью открыт перед младшим. Яркий румянец тут же атаковал его щеки.

Кай плюнул на руку и провел ею по своему члену, смазывая и раскрывая головку. Он чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он кончит себе в руку от одного только вида Кенсу, лежащего под ним в такой откровенной позе.

Он удобнее устроился, впиваясь руками в бедра старшего, чтобы удержать его на месте. Кенсу закусил губу, хватаясь за руки Кая, чтобы хоть как-то привести в порядок тело и разум.

Все планы, которые строил Кенсу, чтобы убежать, исчезли, когда Кай медленно начал входить в него. Он не знал, было ли это от боли или от невероятного, замечательного чувства, сжимающего в кольце мышц члена, но он обо всем совершенно забыл.

Кай полностью вошел в него, заставляя парня не знать, куда деть свои руки; его собственная грудь, руки Кая, что угодно. Это было адски больно, но в то же время столь же удивительно, будто ты подсел на какой-то препарат. Он хотел Кая и хотел его навсегда.

И когда вор начал двигаться, Кенсу почувствовал, как все тело просто размякло. Кай лишал его самоконтроля, и Кенсу непреднамеренно начал встречать толчки Кая, чтобы увеличить жгучее удовольствие.

Он неожиданно вскрикнул, когда Кай задел довольно интересную зону. Его ногти тут же впились в кожу младшего, прочерчивая вниз по телу красные линии. Остервенело глотая легкими воздух, он поддался вперед, пытаясь опять поймать то чувство.

Кай, казалось, знал, что он нашел. Злобно ухмыляясь, он сильнее сжал бедра Кенсу, прежде чем полностью выйти из него, оставляя внутри лишь головку. Кенсу резко простонал, когда чужой член потерся о разгоряченные стенки его входа.

Внезапно, Кай резко вошел, затем вновь медленно выходя, при этом мучительно задевая нужную зону.

— Еще! — Кенсу чувствовал, что попал в бесконечную пропасть похоти и удовольствия. — О, пожалуйста, еще!

И Кай делал, как просили, желая показать Кенсу, что он готов для него сделать все, что угодно. Он беспощадно задевал простату старшего, а его сердце чуть ли не вырывалось из груди каждый раз, когда Кенсу кричал его имя.

Крича громче прежнего, Кенсу кончил, и Кай не будет удивлен, если позже его соседи потребуют от него извинения. Белая струйка брызнула на грудь младшего и живот Кенсу, создавая своего рода абстрактный коллаж, когда капли спермы начали капать вниз на простыни кровати Кая.

Кай смог сделать лишь еще несколько толчков, прежде чем почувствовал, что тоже на пределе. Вытянувшись и схватившись за плечи Кенсу, ища поддержки, он выгнул спину и блаженно кончил в парня под собой.

Кенсу чуть не задохнулся, когда горячая сперма выстрелила глубоко в него, дрожа, когда та достигла и обожгла его простату. Кай упал на него, тяжело дыша в изгиб его шеи.

Кенсу так хотел обернуть руки вокруг вора и заснуть рядом с ним. Он устал и ему стало холодно, как только Кай вышел из него. Казалось, не было ничего столь же привлекательного, как свернуться в клубок рядом с Ким Джонином.

И все же, мысль о ключе на полу, казалось, была более манящим решением. Как только он был уверен, что Кай крепко спал, Кенсу отодвинул его от себя и сел на край постели.

Матрас скрипнул под тяжестью его веса, когда он быстро соскользнул с него. Он вслепую в темноте искал боксеры Кая, наконец чувствуя их своими босыми ногами. Как только пальцы ног задели шелковистую ткань, он поднял другую вещь, признавая в ней свою ночную рубашку.

Штаны. Ему нужны штаны. Не только собственные, но и Кая тоже. Он нашел свои достаточно быстро и тут же запрыгнул в них. Он даже не потрудился найти собственные боксеры.

Так же, только он повернулся, чтобы поискать ключ в другом месте, включился свет. Кенсу замер, быстро переводя взгляд в сторону, видя перед собой Кая.

Полностью одетый и стоящий рядом с выключателем, вор выглядел беспечно и чертовски горячо. В темноте Кенсу не видел полную картину, но теперь, когда он смотрел на Кая при свете, у него появились сомнения насчет ухода.

Но вещь, которая будто ударила его, был факт, что ключ… был во рту Кая. Он держал его между зубами, как собака свою кость, изгибая губы в улыбке Чеширского кота.

Он взял его в руку, насмешливо размахивая в воздухе.

— Куда-то собрался?

Неудивительно, что они назвали Кая корейским принцем Воров. Кенсу даже не услышал, как он двигался. Он со страхом уставился на Кая, сжимаясь под твердым пристальным взглядом младшего.

Пальцы Кенсу дотронулись до его рубашки. Он снова расстегнул ее и снял, позволяя упасть к его ногам на пол. На сей раз Кай казался не таким впечатленным.

Он сунул ключ в свой карман, пытаясь игнорировать очаровательную, симпатичную внешность Кенсу. Старший хныкнул от отсутствия внимания, шагая к Каю, когда младший повернулся к нему спиной.

Он обвил руки вокруг талии Кая, пряча свое лицо в изгибе его шеи. Он чувствовал, как Кай дрожал в его объятиях, и в тот момент Кенсу понял, почему он был здесь.

Факт, что Кай был наиболее желанным человеком в отделе уголовного розыска внезапно больше не имел никакого значения. То, что он был похищен, также больше не имело значения.

Кенсу полез в карман Кая и достал ключ. К удивлению Кая, вместо того, чтобы использовать его для своего великого спасения, Кенсу оттопырил кромку джинсов Кая и уронил ключ внутрь.

Кенсу потянулся к шее Кая, оставляя на ней нежный поцелуй своими мягкими губами. Они двинулись к уху младшего, позволяя зубам зацепиться за мочку, тихонько прикусывая, прежде чем сам Кенсу сказал:

— Хорошо, скользкий воришка. Попытайся на сей раз спрятать его от меня.


	2. Chapter 2

Ужас охватил всю Южную Корею.

Пропал До Кенсу.

Ужас повсюду. Каждый новостной канал освещал это событие. Оно было на каждой странице каждой газеты. На каждом веб-сайте. На каждом рекламном щите. Будоражащее разум преступление было просто везде.

Это был худший случай в корейской истории. Кенсу, невинный милый Кенсу, пропал. Дворецкие, войдя в его комнату, обнаружили кровать пустой, а окно открытым.

Кенсу бы никогда не убежал самостоятельно. Особенно через окно. Система обеспечения безопасности отключилась посреди ночи, и, наверняка, Кенсу точно знал, что было причиной этого.

Умышленное нарушение правил было неизбежно. Это было подстроено. Кто-то тщательно спланировал это похищение и украл Кенсу, тут и детективом быть не надо. Это было просто ужасно и пугающе.

И абсолютно очевидно, кто это сделал.

Несомненно, хотя и не было никаких улик, это был он. Ким Джонин — подозреваемый номер один. Его старая фотография из выпускного альбома средней школы, от которой леди все еще падали в обморок, была на первой полосе газеты, около фотографии самого Кенсу.

Несомненно он. Он тот, кто похитил Кенсу. Кто еще сумеет обойти все сигнализации? Кто еще сумеет отвлечь ротвейлера у спальни Кенсу? У кого еще вообще хватит смелости, чтобы украсть самого драгоценного мальчика Кореи?

Ни у кого. Кроме Кая.

Прочитав утреннюю газету, Кай смеялся, сердечно радуясь при виде себя на первой полосе. Ему вновь придется поменять дом. Возможно, страну. Поменять свое имя в пятнадцатый раз. Но ведь это того стоит.

Это была вершина его карьеры. Никто не сумеет сделать что-то лучше того, что сделал он. Он так смеялся, что даже начал плакать; такой истерики не было ни от одного преступления.

Кенсу улыбнулся сквозь сон, лежа в комнате Кая. По всей квартире разнесся дикий смех сидящего в гостиной Кая. Так, что-то интересное, а?

Кай почти пролил свой кофе, читая статьи, такие как 'ЭТО САМЫЙ БОЛЬШОЙ ШОК В ИСТОРИИ', и 'ужасно, как он мог это сделать'. Наверное, соседям пришлось заткнуть уши из-за ужасно громкого хихиканья, который был слышен на весь дом.

Кенсу зашел в гостиную, сонно улыбаясь и подходя к Каю. Он решил пощеголять абсолютно нагим, что, конечно, заставило бы Кая захотеть схватить его и трахнуть прямо там.

Садясь на диван, он подтянул к груди коленки, наблюдая, как смеется Кай. Он знал, что не может просто остаться здесь с вором; ему необходимо предстать живым перед общественностью.

Кай сел на журнальный столик перед диваном, показывая Кенсу первую полосу.

— Посмотри! Я известен! Снова!

Кенсу зачесал свои и так растрепанные волосы.

— Вижу. Ты был известен и до этого.

— Я должен повесить это на холодильник!

Кенсу немного раздвинул ноги.

— Почему бы и нет? Тогда все увидят это.

Кай отбросил газету, укладываясь между ног старшего, поглаживая его голые колени.

— Разве ты не боишься меня?

— Больше нет. Кроме того, все мы знаем, что я более стойкий. Я получил от тебя вчера ключ, не так ли?

Кай подул в чужое ухо.

— Ммх. Блядь, да. Я до сих пор чувствую, как твой язык проходится по всей моей длине.

Кенсу покрылся впечатляющим оттенком красного, а его глаза тихонько закрылись, когда Кай добрался до его шеи. Губы младшего коснулись его кожи, будто дегустируя аромат, который принадлежал Кенсу.

Внушающее страх отношение Кая вновь, как и прежде ночью, вырвалось наружу. Его язык покинул рот, теперь облизывая молочную кожу шеи, потихоньку спускаясь вниз.

Кенсу напрягся. Чужой язык, оставляя за собой влажные дорожки, прошелся по его голой груди, рисуя узоры все ниже и ниже, где только вздумается Каю.

Красные щеки Кенсу покраснели еще больше, если это вообще возможно, когда Кай дошел до его члена. Лизнув основание, Кай бросил на него взгляд; его глаза мерцали ой как не хорошо.

После кивка от старшего Кай взял его в рот. Влажно, горячо, невероятно — все это окутало головку члена Кенсу, заставляя его пасть в пучины всего неправильного, но в пучины, где он чувствовал себя чертовски хорошо.

Его член стал твердым только от одной картины шикарных губ Кая, обхватывающих всю его длину. Младший хихикнул от такого эротического лица Кенсу, посылая по его органу приятную вибрацию и тем самым заставляя парня содрогнуться.

Кенсу двинул бедрами, прося Кая прекратить эту глупость и просто продолжить, независимо от того, что он собирался сделать. Так как его рот был занят, глаза Кая ухмыльнулись за него.

Он с удовольствием посасывал член Кенсу, нажимая языком на правильные места, от которых колени Кенсу подкашивались, а пальцы нервно поджимались.

Запустив пальцы в волосы Кая, чтобы не упасть, Кенсу отступил к дивану; его глаза были сильно зажмурены, а грудь еще больше вздымалась. Он, конечно же, больше не возражал, что его похитили, особенно, когда совсем непослушный язык Кая умело доводит его до оргазма, заставляя кончить.

Кай отодвинулся, теперь с его подбородка каплями стекала сперма, а на лице красовалась улыбка Чеширского кота. Он встал, вытирая рукой лицо и облизывая ее. Кенсу, со все еще широко раздвинутыми ногами, так и сидел, наблюдая за ним.

— Надень что-нибудь и сдвинь свои ноги, — сказал ему Кай. — Или мы снова будем переигрывать вчерашний вечер.

— А кто сказал, что я не хочу?

Кай пригрозил ему своим пальцем.

— Непослушный, такой непослушный. Пойди найди что-нибудь в моем шкафу.

Кенсу неохотно встал и сделал, как ему сказали, идя к комнате Кая со все еще ощущаемой слабостью в коленях. Глаза Кая проследовали за ним, а пристальный взгляд вора приклеился к его покачивающимся бедрам.

Ухмыляясь, он поднял с пола упавшую газету и пошел на кухню. Отцепив от холодильника любимый магнит в форме земляники, держащий 'Список текущих дел', он прикрепил его поверх первой полосы газеты.

Вор захихикал. Это только вопрос времени, когда о нем снимут кино, и он был более чем готов пойти на него, когда это выпустят в кинотеатрах. От такой мысли Кай снова засмеялся.

Но тут же замер, когда услышал крик, исходящий из его комнаты. Выбежав из кухни, Кай помчался к спальне, в которой был Кенсу. Ужас отобразился на его лице, когда он понял, что дверь была закрыта и заперта.

Он воткнул ключ в замок, нервно крутя его из стороны в сторону, чтобы открыть дверь. Но тот и с места не сдвинулся. Некто прикрепил что-то к другой стороне, препятствуя, чтобы ключ сделал поворот. Одна из самых старых уловок.

Кай судорожно начал долбить в дверь, зовя Кенсу. Как бешеный бык, он долбил плечом деревяшку, пытаясь сбить дверь с петель.

Закатав рукава, Кай отошел на несколько шагов. Он сделал большой глоток воздуха и в полную силу с разбега навалился прямо на дверь. Но непосредственно перед тем, как он смог с ней столкнуться, кто-то любезно открыл её для него.

Парень прямо лицом прочертил пол. До его слуха из угла тут же дошел тяжелый вздох Кенсу, который обычно издавался от удовольствия, но теперь напоминал страх.

Кай сел на колени, держась за лоб, который принял на себя большую часть удара. Вор посмотрел на Кенсу, который боязно свернулся в клубок, сидя в углу. Глаза старшего были на чем-то позади Кая.

Вор ожидал увидеть что-то вроде огромного паука или подкроватного монстра из грязных носков. То, что он никак не ожидал увидеть, так это другого молодого человека, прислонившегося ко вновь закрытой двери.

Высокий и долговязый. Он напомнил благородного аристократа и выглядел слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть человеком.

Кай где-то уже видел это безупречное лицо. Его стройные ноги и форма тела также были слишком знакомы. И вдруг что-то насмешливо потянуло веревку звонка в голове Кая.

И затем звонок зазвонил. Понимание происходящего почти обездвижило Кая. Из всех людей в мире этот был тем, кого он совершенно не хотел видеть.

— Что ж, Ким Чонин, я должен сказать, что удивлен. Когда ты крадешь драгоценности и картины, это не удивляет меня. Но человек? Разве ты не думаешь, что все заходит слишком далеко?

— Ты, — прошипел Кай. — Я думал, что оставил тебя на ужин волкам.

— Не думай, что ты единственный, кто может уйти в большой отпуск.

Кенсу указал на гиганта у двери.

— Ты знаешь его?

— Безусловно да, — Кай встал, показывая свой полный рост. — Почему ты здесь?

— Почему ты здесь? Почему он здесь? Почему все здесь?

— Не играй со мной в игры, кретин! — закричал Кай, резко хватая другого за воротник рубашки и прикладывая его спиной о дверь. — Ответь на вопрос, или я сделаю дырку в твоем лице.

— Я слышал эту угрозу от тебя так много раз, что с нетерпением ожидал услышать снова, — высокий парень отодвинул Кая. — Не принимай близко к сердцу. Я должен просто здесь закончить дело. Это наименьшее, что ты можешь сделать после того, как попытался убить меня.

— Я же убил тебя, Чанель! — возмутился Кай. — Я ясно помню, как нацелил оружие на твою проклятую голову и нажал на курок!

Чанель игриво высунул язык.

— Угадай, что ты упустил.

Кай хотел бы убить его снова, прямо там и тогда. Кенсу же удалось встать из его укромного угла, несмотря на то, что он был совершенно голым, и, в надежде укрыться, обхватить руками талию парня.

Чанель, казалось, совсем не беспокоился, что его вновь хотят убить: его лицо было столь же беспечно, каким оно было и прежде. Но глаза его теперь были направлены на Кенсу, просто пожирая его голую фигуру.

Кай попытался прикрыть Кенсу, встав перед ним, кладя свои руки поверх его и соединяя ноги, чтобы скрыть чужие. Он сильно закусил губу, чтобы подавить стон, когда член Кенсу задел его собственную задницу.

— Как ты вообще вошел?! — потребовал Кай.

— Окно.

— Но я живу на восемнадцатом этаже!

— Итак, я поднялся на восемнадцать этажей. Как тебе это грандиозное событие?

Кенсу сильнее вжался в Кая, краснея, когда Чанель немного подмигнул ему.

— Так или иначе, что ты хочешь? — спросил Кай, делая строгое лицо.

— Его, — Чанель указал на Кенсу. — Смотри, после того, как ты оставил меня подыхать, я нашел новую работу. Они платят мне намного больше, чем ты, и дают намного более интересные задания. Например, они сказали мне заполучить До Кенсу.

— Что?! — закричал Кай. — Я не позволяю тебе или твоему новому работодателю заполучить его! Он мой!

— Даже если ты не позволяешь мне, это, так или иначе, не подразумевает то, что я не получу его.

— Ты пытаешься похитить то, что я по праву украл?!

— Я пытаюсь похитить то, что похитил ты. Так что заткнись.

Руки Кенсу вокруг талии Кая значительно напряглись, когда он почувствовал, что младший начал дрожать. Что-то собиралось взорваться в воре, и у Кенсу было серьезное подозрение, что это не хорошо кончится для этого странного Чанеля.

Его возмутило, как он говорил о нем, словно он игрушка. Кай и Чанель вели себя как два незрелых маленьких мальчика, препирающихся из-за того, кто будет играть с ним первым.

И все же, это даже развлекало его. Мысль, что он был так отчаянно желаем более чем одним человеком, доставлялa ему чувство удовлетворения. Однако это дерьмо его так же и пугало.

Он правда его похитит? Правда ли, что это лишь вопрос времени, прежде чем кто-то отнимет его у Кая? От одного лишь взгляда на Чанеля он чувствовал, будто ответ на второй вопрос был 'да'. Что касается первого: его похищали уже так много раз. Слишком многими.

— Чанель, уйди, — предупредил Кай. — Уйди, или я помогу тебе способом, которым ты вошел.

— О! — симулировал испуг Чанель. — Я так боюсь!

— Пак Чанель, клянусь, я…

— Пак Чанель? — перебил Кенсу. — Ты Пак Чанель?

— Вижу, мое имя уже достигло ушей высшего класса, — сказал Чанель, ухмыляясь.

Кай обернулся к Кенсу.

— Ты тоже его знаешь?

Кенсу кивнул.

— Мой отец сказал, что есть еще один вор, скрывающийся в Корее. Он говорил мне, что тот крадет только ценные вещи, как те, что крадешь ты.

Внимание Кая вернулось к Чанелю.

— Ты пытаешься украсть мою добычу и мою работу?

— Я делаю тебе одолжение, не так ли? — усмехнулся Чанель.

Кай вывернулся из объятий Кенсу, вновь предпринимая попытку убить Чанеля. Старший же лишь уклонился от приходящих ударов.

Кенсу подскочил на кровать Кая, ошеломленно смотря, как два вора по кругу пытались ударить друг друга. Они были похожи на бездомных кошек, шипящих и кусающих друг друга.

Чанель избегал всякий выпад Кая, умело уклоняясь в разных направлениях и нанося удачные ответные удары. После особенно сильного удара Кай качнул головой, а из его губы на подбородок закапала кровь.

В следующий момент, пока Кай пытался прийти в себя, Чанель что-то вытащил из кармана. Встряхнув в ладони, он бросил это в лицо бывшего работодателя.

Это был какой-то порошок, и Кай понимал, что вдыхать его нельзя. Он задержал дыхание, пытаясь стряхнуть с лица пыль.

Но задержать дыхание так надолго невозможно. И когда Чанель резко ударил его в живот, Кай был вынужден вдохнуть. Порошок вошел в его ноздри и поступил в горло.

Следующее, что услышал Кай, был Кенсу, кричащий его имя, и звук собственного тела, безвольно сваливающегося на пол.

~ ♤ ~

Кай проснулся в темноте. И, действительно, в грязном месте.

Он задвигался. Он чуть приподнялся на поверхности, на которой он лежал, и, покачнувшись, упал обратно.

Он тут же понял, что был в багажнике автомобиля. И было только одно объяснение тому, как это произошло.

Порошок Чанеля был чем-то вроде снотворного. В прошлом, когда они все еще сотрудничали, Кай был глуп и научил его этой уловке. Ученик перехитрил учителя.

Кай с силой закусил губу. Как он мог не предвидеть этого? Чанель всегда был падок к мести, сметая все, что только стояло на его пути.

Кай оставил его умирать уже после того, как они подвели к концу свою когда-то небольшую авантюру. Тогда он все еще ничего не замечал, но в последний момент Чанель предал его.

Чанель сдал его полиции и в последствии был на ее стороне. Никто не преследовал Ким Джонина, пока Чанель не выдал его. Это из-за этого ублюдка Кай всегда был в бегах.

После провального ограбления банка (задача, которую теперь Кай мог сделать менее чем за пять минут) и преследования полицией в лесу, что-то сломалось внутри Кая.

Ударив полицейского в лицо и отобрав у него оружие, он выпустил один выстрел в голову Чанеля. Месть была ой как сладка. Ему более чем понравилось наблюдать за кровью, струйками сбегающую по лбу Чанеля.

И все же ублюдок так или иначе выжил. Чудеса, очевидно, существуют. И теперь Чанель подстроил все это, а Кай лежал запертый в багажнике.

Но где был Кенсу? Это была самая тревожная мысль в голове Кая. Он совершенно не волновался о себе, у него был другой приоритет. И это был его Кенсу.

Его. Кенсу был его. Он украл его. Он взял его. Кенсу его и только его.

Кай попытался дотянуться до капота багажника в поисках замка. Его запястья, как он тут же обнаружил, были надежно закреплены наручниками. Кай гневно закричал.

Его похитили. Чанель. Зачем? Он не знал. Но в любом случае это не к добру.

И пока машина была в движении, Кай понимал, что его везут туда же, куда и Кенсу.

Сжавшись в клубок, Кай попытался разработать план. Первым пунктом было убийство Чанеля. Это главное. Он хотел сделать это в прошлом и сделает теперь, если только Кенсу не сдержит его.

Второй пункт? Убить Чанеля и сжечь его труп, насадив на кол. Ах, да. Это кажется намного более привлекательнее. Кай визжал от восхищения только от одной мысли об этом.

Третий пункт…

Он не успел его обдумать. Автомобиль остановился, и голова Кая по инерции стукнулась о крышку багажника.

Через слой железа он смог услышать, как хлопнула автомобильная дверь. Послышались громкие шаги, и Кай подготовил свои глаза, закрывая.

Как хорошо, что он это сделал, потому что свет, который через мгновение затопил багажник, возможно, ослепил бы его. Он прищурившись взглянул вперед, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

Он увидел, как ему улыбнулся Чанель. Что-то ему это не нравилось. Кай нахмурился, открывая рот, чтобы плюнуть в лицо старшего. Но последнему это было только на пользу: он засунул в его рот носок и чем-то обвязал его голову.

— Не хорошо. Даже не пытайся плюнуть в меня. Я содержу себя в чистоте — хочу испачкаться немного в другом.

Кай закричал, хотя, скорее прорычал, в носок, понимая о чем говорил Чанель.

Чанель с легкостью вытащил Кая из багажника. Кай бы его пнул, если бы его ноги также не были связаны, поэтому он лишь расстроенно простонал.

Взглянув в сторону, он yвидел, что Кенсу лежал на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Он выглядел мрачным и напуганным, а его запястья и лодыжки также, как и у Кая, были связаны.

Кай попытался крикнуть ему, но носок, к сожалению, впитал в себя большую часть шума. Но Кенсу, тем не менее, услышал его и даже сумел сесть. Его широкие глаза прошлись по силуэту Чанеля и остановились на своем настоящем похитителе.

— Не волнуйся за него, — сказал Чанель Каю. — Уверяю тебя, мой работодатель хорошо позаботится о нем. К слову, я — свой собственный работодатель.

Он игриво высунул язык, и Кай в мгновение захотел вырвать его и жестоко растоптать. Его глаза вспыхнули гневом, будто бы они могли расплавить Чанеля.

— Не смотри так на меня. Просто я беру, что хочу. Если ты можешь так делать, значит, могу и я.

Как ответ на это заявление, Кай беспомощно дернул руками.

Когда он достиг какого-то похожего на старый заброшенный завод места, Чанель остановился. Кай даже и не знал, что такие здания еще сохранились, так что он предположил, что Чанель отвез его и Кенсу в сельскую местность.

Чанель открыл дверь и прошел внутрь, таща за собой Кая. Его ногти специально впились в руку младшего, протыкая кожу, как небольшие ножи. Кай от боли прошипел в носок.

Похититель похитителя вошел в небольшую комнату на первом этаже. Та была похожа на спальню фермера. Кровать была застлана старым матрасом, который вот-вот грозил развалиться. В комнате было одно крошечное окно и ничего более. Помимо двери, не было никакого другого выхода.

Чанель толкнул Кая на пол как мешок картошки. Потянувшись в карман, он вытащил маленький ключ.

— Можешь валить.

Выходя из комнаты, Чанель, хлопнув, закрыл дверь. Кай вздрогнул от звука щелкнувшего замка. Черт побери, сейчас не было вообще никакого способа, которым он бы смог свалить отсюда.

И в то время как Кай изо всех сил пытался бороться с наручниками, сковывающими его, Кенсу боролся с веревками, которыми связал его Чанель в автомобиле.

Это было бесполезно, и Кенсу пришлось остановиться, как только он услышал звук приближающихся шагов Чанеля. Автомобильная дверь открылась, и высокий вор наклонился внутрь, с улыбкой нависая над Кенсу.

Обернув свои руки вокруг талии Кенсу, Чанель, словно невесту, поднял его. Не имея возможности зацепиться хоть за что-то, Кенсу просто вжался в него.

Чанель пнул дверь, закрывая ее и направляясь назад к заводу. Кенсу же дрожал, напуганный участью, которая ждала его внутри.

Когда Кай вновь услышал шаги, он снова закричал в носок. Хорошо, Чанель выиграл. Теперь Кай был более чем готов признать это, но зачем этот идиот принес сюда Кенсу?

Шаги стали более слабыми, поскольку Чанель начал взбираться по вьющейся лестнице ко второму этажу. У Кенсу закружилась голова, стоило ему посмотреть на совершенно небезопасную от земли высоту, вызывая у него тошноту.

Он охнул, чувствуя, как Чанель опускает его, только они добрались до второго этажа. Его спина ощутила что-то мягкое, и Кенсу был более чем уверен, что оказался на матрасе.

Не теряя ни минуты, Чанель навис над ним, глаза парня искрились такой похотью, что Кенсу подумал, что та текла у него в жилах.

Этой ночью Кенсу уже брали. И он больше не хотел еще кого-то. Кая было более чем достаточно, и Кенсу совершенно не хотел, чтобы кто-то, кроме Кая, так интимно трогал его.

Чанеля это, казалось, не заботило. Его бедра терлись о голый пах Кенсу, соприкасая через ткань их члены. Оба сдерживались, чтобы приглушить свои стоны.

Когда Чанель развязал запястья своей жертвы и закрепил их на матрасе, Кенсу понял, что был в большом и серьезном дерьме. Расширив глаза до такой степени, что те были готовы выпасть из орбит, Кенсу нервно посмотрел на Чанеля.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, — от такого тона любой приличный человек отпустил бы его.

Но Чанель не был приличным. Он был отнюдь не приличным. Он покачал головой, мотая в такт бедрами. Кенсу резко закусил губу, чтобы задушить звук, который сейчас был бы уликой против него.

— Тебе нравится это, не так ли? — спросил Чанель, получая удовольствие от каждого сказанного слова. — Ты не должен расхаживать голышом. Кто-то нехороший может сделать с тобой что-нибудь плохое.

— Слишком поздно, — прохрипел Кенсу, отбросив назад голову после того, как Чанель отпустил одно из его запястий, чтобы схватить его сочащийся член.

Чанель злобно ухмыльнулся.

— Тебе нравится чувствовать мою ладонь на всей твоей длине?

— Н-нет, — выдохнул Кенсу в ответ, больше похожий на едва слышимый шепот. Чанель быстро сжал чужой член. — Да!

— Намного лучше. Это мне больше нравится слышать.

Чанель отпустил второе запястье Кенсу, обеими руками обхватывая плечи мальчика. Его пальцы начали медленно спускаться вниз, очерчивая каждую тонкую черточку груди Кенсу точно так же, как ночью прежде это делал Кай.

Кенсу растерялся. Он не знал, чьи руки приносят ему большее удовольствие. Кай был нежен, но ведь и Чанель тоже. У обоих была изюминка, которая нравилась Кенсу.

Чанель медленно водил пальцами по тазовым косточкам Кенсу, смотря, как тот извивается под ним. Он склонился, почти касаясь губами уха Кенсу. От горячего, нет, обжигающего дыхания Кенсу задрожал.

— Тебе хорошо? — задавая вопрос, Чанель спустил руки к члену старшего.

Кенсу ответил громким стоном, поднимая бедра и пытаясь вновь потереться о ладони Чанеля. Вор, казалось, получил желанный ответ и с удовольствием погладил и обхватил член Кенсу так, что тот вновь протяжно застонал.

Это было смешно, и Кай совершенно ясно это понял, гневно крича в чертов носок. Слыша эти стоны и рыки, причиной которых, как предполагалось, всегда был он, Кай вспыхнул такой ревностью, что непременно был готов взорвать весь этот завод.

Стоны Кенсу и рыки Чанеля достигли ушей Кая, и младший вор был готов убить второго. Он метался по полу, пытаясь высвободить себя из наручников и веревок. В любом случае, он действительно хотел закрыть уши.

Чанель действовал быстро, его губы уже жадно обхватывали один из твердых сосков Кенсу. Тело последнего, казалось, пылало жаром и дергалось каждый раз, когда Чанель проводил по его плоти кончиком языка.

Внезапно, Чанель резко остановился, в рекордное время срывая с лодыжек Кенсу веревки. Наконец освобожденный, Кенсу смог обернуть ногами талию своего второго похитителя.

— Ты не находишь это неправильным, не так ли? — спросил Чанель своим глубоким роскошным голосом, большим пальцем нажимая на уретру Кенсу, как будто та была кнопкой.

— Нет, — признался Кенсу, расцветая, словно майская роза.

Его руки добрались до рубашки Чанеля, стягивая ее и тем самым оголяя кожу младшего. Молочная и безупречная. Кенсу не мог сказать, что строение тела Чанеля было столь же впечатляющим, каким оно было у Кая, но все же заставляло остановить на себе взгляд.

Он провел руками вниз по торсу Чанеля, захватывая пальчиками кромку джинсов младшего. Кенсу оттянул их, желая избавиться.

Чанель выпутался из чужих ног, делая то, чего хотел старший, и избавляя себя от вещей, закрывающих доступ к нижней части тела. Когда он скинул свои джинсы и боксеры на пол, Кенсу услышал подозрительно знакомый звук.

Это был тот же звук, какой он слышал в комнате Кая, когда тот снял свои штаны и бросил их на пол. Звук ключа, падающий на древесину.

Ключ был в кармане Чанеля, и у Кенсу было большое подозрение относительно того, что этот ключ открывал.

Кенсу должен придумать план, как заполучить его. Единственное, что пришло на ум — сделать с Чанелем то же самое, что он делал вчера с Каем.

Но, тем не менее, вопрос состоял в том, был ли Чанель так же обманчив как Кай. В итоге младшему вору удалось вернуть ключ, и вернуть, заметьте, без ведома Кенсу. Способен ли Чанель на такой же подвиг? Или Кай действительно лучший и непревзойденный?

Был только один способ узнать это.

Кенсу вновь заманчиво раздвинул ноги для Чанеля, и младший снова устроился между ними. Надежно обхватывая Чанеля ногами вокруг талии, Кенсу с надеждой посмотрел на него.

От нового положения их члены тесно терлись друг о друга, заставляя Чанеля откинуть голову назад и выпустить из горла стон. Кенсу призывно подался вперед, ускоряя такое приятное трение.

Чанель, не теряя времени, закинул ноги Кенсу на свои плечи и обхватил его бедра своими широкими ладонями. Склоняясь, чтобы соединить их губы, он толкнулся в Кенсу.

Отсутствие надлежащей подготовки заставило Кенсу закричать в боли в рот Чанеля. От сексуальных приключений прошлой ночи с Каем его отверстие было шире обычного, но все равно не достаточно разработанным.

Чанель же молчал, большими пальцами обоих рук круговыми движениями мягко оглаживая бедра Кенсу. Он языком слизал слезинки, скатывающиеся по щекам Кенсу, выдыхая тихое 'тшшш' в шею мальчика.

После этого Кенсу довольно быстро успокоился. Он поддался вперед, глубже вбирая в себя чужой член. Он чувствовал, как член Чанеля все больше твердеет в нем, вырывая из груди еще более болезненные стоны.

Чанель вышел из узкого прохода, затем резко входя обратно, с удовольствием наслаждаясь шипением, слышимым между стиснутых зубов Кенсу. Он переложил ладони на грудь Кенсу, чувствуя как бешено вздымается из-за того, что мальчик изо всех сил пытался выровнять дыхание.

Тело Кенсу двигалось назад и вперед, поскольку Чанель трахал его совершенно безумно. С его губ слетали хныканье, шипение и стоны; стоны, которые были так мучительны для Кая, но так замечательны для Чанеля.

Боль, которая теперь полностью заменилась удовольствием, грела Кенсу в экстазе каждый раз, когда Чанель погружался в него все глубже и глубже. Его стенки приятно сжимались вокруг пульсирующего члена вора.

Чанель снова склонился вниз к его шее и губам, задевая кожу намного нежнее, чем это делали его бедра. Когда он нежно поцеловал шею Кенсу, его бедра, будто на автопилоте, жестко ударили по нему, с силой толкая член глубже, что было более чем оскорбительно.

Кенсу чуть ли не таял, когда Чанель нашел простату. Пот градом скатывался по его телу, и это было всего лишь после нескольких прямых попаданий по его простате, от которых бусинки пота на его теле резко меняли направление.

Семя Кенсу стекло по его стоящему члену, немного попадая на грудь и торс Чанеля. Последний же кончил глубоко в Кенсу, заполняя его анус горячей, липкой и вязкой спермой. Он вышел из тела, оставляя стенки Кенсу с непривычки сжиматься.

Падая на матрас около Кенсу, Чанель попытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание, впрочем, как и мальчик, которому пришлось вынести его искусство беспощадного траха. Они смерили взглядом наинтереснейший потолок, борясь с усталостью и пытаясь бодрствовать.

Чанель, к счастью, проиграл, быстро засыпая. Он вложил так много усилий в секс, что провалился в сон уже в течение пяти секунд. Кенсу благодарил небеса за такой подарок.

Спокойно поднимаясь с кровати, он тут же упал на пол на колени. Он схватил джинсы Чанеля и тут же начал обыскивать их карманы.

То, что он искал, нашлось в левом заднем кармане. Победно улыбаясь, Кенсу вытащил небольшой ключ. Тот замерцал на свету, падающего через окна комнаты.

Он встал, заботливо поглаживая ключ в руке. Он оглянулся назад на Чанеля, лежащего на кровати, и его сердце внезапно екнуло.

Кенсу должен был признать, что Чанель был столь же впечатляющим, как и Кай, и с точки зрения воровства, и с точки зрения секса. Его хриплый голос будоражил и возбуждал похлеще Кая.

Он мог позволить Каю уйти, а сам остаться здесь с Чанелем. Кенсу должен был признаться, что ему очень понравился этот опыт. Было что-то такое в гиганте, что было очень интригующе…

Но нет. Нашел, значит мое. Кай был его первым похитителем. Кенсу решил, что не только его тело принадлежало младшему вору, но и его сердце тоже. Он был собственностью Короля Воров.

И все же, Кенсу не смог устоять и подарил Чанелю долгий поцелуй в губы. Его язык прошелся по нижней губе старшего, вбирая аромат меда, которым, казалось, было пропитано все тело Чанеля.

Ключ сжали в кулак; Кенсу вышел из комнаты.

Он сбежал вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая и почти падая на каждом шагу. Когда он добрался до низа, Кенсу был более чем готов поцеловать пол.

Кай же услышал шаги и тут же начал пытаться кричать. Медленно, как червь, двигаясь к двери, он несколько раз пнул ту ногами. От испуга Кенсу даже подскочил, слыша громкие и глухие стуки.

Тыкая ключом в замок, Кенсу наконец открыл дверь. Его челюсть шокировано опустилась при виде связанного Кая, лежащего на полу с носком во рту. Кай посмотрел на него, крича глазами развязать его.

Взрываясь от смеха, Кенсу встал на колени около него. Он вынул носок, затем начал работать над веревками и наручниками.

— Мы смеемся, — пробормотал Кай. — Мы думаем, что это забавно, и мы смеемся.

— Прости! — все хихикал Кенсу. — Просто это было слишком!

Он вставил ключ в отверстие на наручниках, расстегивая их. Кай блаженно потер запястья, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда пальцы натыкались на ощутимые рубцы на коже.

— Думаю, учитель недооценил студента, — сказал он себе, присаживаясь, как только Кенсу освободил его ноги. — Чанель был хорош, но не помню, чтобы он когда-либо был таким.

Кай просмотрел на Кенсу. Старший вздрогнул, когда пристальный взгляд Кая остановился на его груди.

— Он был лучше?

Кенсу моргнул.

— Прости?

— Чанель. Он был лучше меня?

— В чем?

— Ты знаешь в чем, — Кай откинулся назад на руки. — Ответь на вопрос.

Внезапно начиная злиться, Кенсу резко встал.

— Твоё эго столь велико, что ты настаиваешь, нет, требуешь от меня ответ на этот вопрос?!

Кай также встал на ноги, пошатываясь, так как за два часа ноги все же затекли.

— Нет. Я просто хочу удостовериться, что ты понимаешь, что, так как я украл тебя первым, согласно законам воровства ты мой. — он схватил Кенсу и притянул его ближе. — И только мой.

Кенсу уж собирался высказаться, но губы Кая, коснувшиеся его собственных, отключили его разум. Он резко прижался к нему, вплотную обнимая и запуская свои руки в карманы его джинс. Руки сами жадно сжали чужие ягодицы.

Кай разорвал поцелуй; его глаза горели диким огнем.

— Все еще хочешь, чтобы тебя оттрахали, а?

Кенсу кивнул.

— Очень.

— Кого ты хочешь в себе, Кенсу?

Кай поддался вперед бедрами, наслаждаясь мягкими стонами Кенсу.

— Его член? — пальцы Кая обвили вялый орган Кенсу, дразня головку большим пальцем. — Или мой?

Голова Кенсу упала вперед, утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечо.

— Т-твой.

— Ким Джонин снова побеждает, — Кай поднял Кенсу на руки. Так же, как Чанель прежде. — И ему нравится побеждать.

Покидая завод с Кенсу на руках, Кай открыл дверцу чанелевского автомобиля. Он усадил Кенсу на переднее сиденье и обошел машину, садясь рядом.

— Идиот оставил свой ключ в трусах, — захихикал он, надавливая на газ. — Какой вор так делает?

Трогаясь с места, где машина была припаркована, Кай свернул на главную дорогу. Со всей силы давя на газ и стирая в пух и прах резину, Кай во все лошадиные силы гнал на авто Чанеля.

~ ♤ ~

— Кай!

— Черт побери…

— Быстрее! О, Боже, еще! Пожалуйста, еще! Не останавливайся, нгхааа!

Спинка кровати со стабильной точностью ударялась о стену, пока Кай с размаху вбивался в Кенсу. Младший с большим удовлетворением наблюдал, как его возбужденный член все глубже исчезал в анусе Кенсу.

— Кай! — ногти Кенсу впились в спину его возлюбленного, до предела царапая кожу. — Жестче! Пожалуйста!

Кай откинул голову назад, закатывая глаза от блаженного чувства, что его член зажат горячими мышцами Кенсу. Каждый из его толчков был все сильнее и сильнее, лишь бы это понравилось Кенсу.

Когда Кенсу достиг пика, в горле тут же пересохло, а с губ сошел глухой полустон. Кай также чувствовал развязку, увеличивая скорость и силу, задевая простату и заставляя Кенсу выкрикнуть его имя так громко, чтобы слышали соседи на первом и последнем этаже.

— КАЙ!

От своего имени Кай простонал в ответ, выгибая спину и принимая на свою грудь и живот чужую сперму. Веки Кенсу, подрагивая, опустились, когда он ощутил свой одиннадцатый оргазм в течение этой ночи (на сегодняшний момент новый рекорд) и потянулся к своему члену, чувствуя, как из того все еще сочится сперма.

Несколько секунд спустя Кай в девятый раз пролил свое семя. Он замер, все еще оставаясь в Кенсу и обжигая его простату своей спермой.

Выпустив все, Кай выдохнул и вышел из Кенсу. Реки спермы, что он пролил, потекли из отверстия Кенсу, обильно капая на простыни.

— Еще, — сопит Кенсу, плотно охватывая ногами талию Кая.

— Черт побери, Кенсу?! Ты еще не устал?!

— Я истощен, — признал Кенсу, лаская руками лицо Кая. — И все же то, как ты засаживаешь мне, стоит этого.

— Ты убить меня хочешь? — выдохнул Кай.

— Ты должен был знать, что это произойдет, когда похищал меня, — игриво высунул свой язык Кенсу.

Кай обхватил язычок своими губами, посасывая и играя с ним в ответ, своим собственным. Он отстранился, чтобы облизать ушную раковину Кенсу, хищно прикусывая хрящик.

— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь позволю тебе оставить меня, — проворчал Кай. — Раз нашел…

— Значит твое? — Кенсу запустил пальцы в волосы Кая, притягивая его лицо поближе.

— Значит мое… Мой…

Но тут он был прерван своим сотовым телефоном, громко вибрирующим на столе около кровати. Простонав, Кай взял его и разблокировал, поднося гаджет к уху.

— Алло? Алло?

— Ким Джонин?

Кай отполз прочь от Кенсу и сел, хмуря брови.

— Возможно. Что вам нужно?

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр. Я не звоню, чтобы арестовать Вас.

Кенсу также сел, кладя голову на плечо Кая.

— Кто это?

Кай пожал плечами.

— Kто это?

— Я старший инспектор центрального полицейского участка, Ким Чунмен. Я просто хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов. Ты знаешь что-нибудь об исчезновении До Кенсу?

Кай ухмыльнулся.

— На самом деле знаю, инспектор. Я только что его трахал.

Молодой человек на другом конце телефона удушливо закашлял, вероятно выплевывая кофе, который пьет большинство инспекторов.

— Ах, очень хорошо. Ну, ты же действительно понимаешь, что ты делаешь это незаконно, не так ли?

— Да. Кража также незаконна, но вы никогда не звонили мне по этому поводу прежде. В любом случае, как вы получили мой номер?

— У меня есть свои пути, Джонин. Теперь, у меня второй вопрос. Ты слышал об исчезновении Бен Бенхена?

Кай недоверчиво покачал головой и хихикнул в телефон.

— Что ж. А вы…?

— Нет. Но у меня есть серьезное подозрение относительно того, кто же так дерзок, чтобы стать причиной этого.


	3. Chapter 3

За все те годы, что он был вором, Ким Джонин преуспел во всем, независимо от того, что он хотел украсть. Алмазы, картины, многомиллионные проекты — все, а теперь и главное — у него есть он.

Его имя появляется в газетах каждый день, и оно номер один в Списке разыскиваемых. Кай был знаменитостью в каком-то неправильном бизнесе. Все знали, кем он был. Это можно считать популярностью.

Каждый раз, когда Чанель читал о Кае в газете, его кровь бурлила. Это был парень, который попытался убить его несколько лет назад. Это был парень, который оставил его умирать. И этого парня считали лучшим преступником. Принцем Воров.

Чанель объединился с Каем в надежде разделить славу. Все, что он получил, — пуля в голову, которая, к счастью, лишь задела висок. И для чего? Для того, чтобы сделать правильную вещь и сообщить полиции о следующей цели Кая?

Чанель знал, что это было предательство, но не было никакой потребности выстреливать ему в голову из револьвера. Теперь Чанель носит шрам, как напоминание о той ночи с Каем.

С тех пор Чанель хотел быть лучше Кая. Он хотел, чтобы _его_ имя было на первой полосе газет. Он хотел, чтобы _его_ преступления считались лучшими в корейской истории. И он не хотел быть вторым номером. Только первым.

Вот почему похищение уже и так похищенного До Кенсу было похоже на фантастическую идею. Было очевидно, что это сделал Кай, и Чанель был готов отдать что угодно, чтобы украсть самое большое сокровище Кореи у самого великого преступного лидера тайной Кореи.

Факт, что Чанель фактически преуспел, говорил о многом. Он справился, при этом не только похитив До Кенсу, но захватив и Ким Джонина. Это так возвысило его. Хотя бы в течение некоторого времени.

Каждая частичка Чанеля помнила ту ночь с Кенсу. Это был самый невероятный опыт с точки зрения всего, что у него было. Просто думая об упругой и горячей попке Кенсу, Чанель начинал возбуждаться.

Но черт побери. Даже До Кенсу, на вид самый невинный из молодых людей, перехитрил его. Да, невинный.

После того, как Чанель проснулся один в постели, он понял несколько вещей.

Прежде всего, Кенсу обольстил его. Этот мальчуган знал, что у Чанеля был ключ к комнате, в которой он запер Кая, и добрался до него.

Как только Чанель заснул из-за сильной усталости, Кенсу украл ключ и выскользнул из комнаты. Все, что Чанель нашел, когда проснулся, была его одежда на полу и смятая кровать.

Его жертву, его бывшего работодателя и его автомобиль — все украли. Чанель был так зол, что вновь проиграл Ким Джонину, что он бил стену, пока не разбил до крови костяшки.

Во-вторых, Чанель решил, что должен найти новую цель. Кто-то, о похищении кого Кай даже не думал. Кто-то со сдержанной позицией, простой жизнью, тот, кто также являлся бы полезным.

И этот кто-то был цветочным мальчиком.

Чанель не знал его имя, но это его не слишком волновало. И в то время как Кенсу стал навязчивой идеей Кая, цветочный мальчик стал навязчивой идеей Чанеля.

Его волосы были столь же темными как черные чернила, его глаза всегда были густо подведены карандашом для глаз. Молочная кожа отлично контрастировала с выраженными тенями на веках, которые завершали всю картину.

Было трудно подумать, что этот мальчик работал с цветами. Он был помощником по продажам в небольшом магазине под названием ' _Гроздь_ '. Ужасное название, по мнению Чанеля. Вместо букетов цветов, он думал о винограде, когда слышал его.

Он был настолько темным и таинственным, и все же он всегда был окружен аурой оживленной и открытой. Каждый раз, когда Чанель приходил посмотреть на него, скрывая свои намерения и наигранно рассматривая цветы, он думал о том, почему этот мальчик находился здесь, не говоря уже о работе в этом магазине.

Тем не менее, было что-то в этом цветочном мальчике, что заинтриговало Чанеля. Он был, очевидно, не так прост, каким казался на первый взгляд. Нельзя не упомянуть, что он был блядски сексуален. Что его хотелось трахать. И похищать.

Ни роза, ни тюльпан или маргаритка так не привлекали внимание Чанеля, как этот мальчик за прилавком. Для Чанеля он, возможно, стал такой же навязчивой идеей, как у Кая стал Кенсу. Желание пылало в нем, как взорванная бомба.

Как только появилась возможность, Чанель уже был на месте. После долгого рабочего дня он наблюдал за тем, как цветочный мальчик приблизительно в семь часов вечера выходил из ' _Грозди_ '.

Чанель облизнул губы. Даже мешковатые штаны и черная водолазка, которую носил мальчик, не могли скрыть факт, что у него было уточненное тело. Чанелю приносило удовольствие мечтать засунуть под его одежду свои руки.

Чанель следовал за ним, держась на разумном расстоянии. Он скрывался в толпе, шагая позади мальчика, все время наблюдая за его волосами, его лицом, его линиями силуэта, его повадками в движении — всем. Он был богом.

И самое грандиозное, что грело душу Чанеля, был факт, что никто не будет стоять на его пути. Он безусловно был уверен, что Ким Джонин понятия не имеет, кто этот молодой человек, следовательно, он не остановит Чанеля, когда тот будет получать его.

Сотрудник цветочного магазина повернул за угол в довольно непривлекательный район. Рука Чанеля полезла в карман, сжимая внутри револьвер. Это было то же самое оружие, из которого Кай целился в него годы назад.

Внезапно мальчик ускорил темп. Чанель также участил шаг, боясь потерять свою цель. Факт, что вокруг было все меньше и меньше людей, не беспокоил его в данный момент. Он просто хочет получить этого мальчика, независимо от обстоятельств.

И, как вор и боялся, он исчез. Чанель застыл, проклиная все к чертям. Он потерял его. Весь план откладывается на следующий день. Завтра он снова попытается следовать за ним.

Конечно, всегда была возможность, что Чанель может узнать, где он жил. Тем не менее, было бы странно обходить квартиры и спрашивать людей, знают ли они молодого человека, который работает в Грозди.

Глаз Чанеля дернулся. Виноград. Он всегда думал о винограде, когда слышал это проклятое название.

Чанель пнул камень. Неважно. Он бы остался или начал спрашивать о нем. Но будет подозрительно, почему он хочет знать, где живет этот молодой человек.

Опуская револьвер и закатывая рукава пиджака, Чанель развернулся на пятке, решая покинуть район. Это место было довольно отталкивающим, и в голове невольно прозвучал вопрос, как кто-то вообще захочет жить здесь. Он лучше будет жить на улице, чем в такой отвратительной лачуге.

Чанель только сделал пару шагов, как кто-то резко закрыл его рот и обхватил его талию сзади. Он закричал в руку, но звук заглушил платок поверх его рта.

Независимо от того, сколько он пинался, Чанель не мог вырваться из захвата человека, который схватил его. Он чувствовал, как его тащили назад в плохой район, все глубже и дальше от безопасности и людей, заполнявших улицу.

Чанелю было не по себе. Так вот значит, что чувствует похищенный человек. Если бы раньше Чанель знал, как это пугающе, он не сделал бы это ни с Каем, ни с Кенсу.

Это кто-то, кого они наняли, чтобы дать ему почувствовать на своей шкуре, каково это? Казалось, что да. Чанель бы спросил, прав ли он, да рот его был зажат чужой ладонью.

Он попытался повернуть свою голову, чтобы увидеть, кто напал на него. Но незнакомец лишь больно дернул его за шею, отворачивая лицо. Чужие ногти впились в его кожу, как ножи.

Чанель закрыл глаза. Он позволил слуху стать его зрением.

Он слышал шаги незнакомца, громкие и отчетливые, кажется, звук исходил от плитки. Они начали идти к дальнему концу коридора. Чанель предположил, что это был именно он; звук их шагов отзывался эхом, значит, они в коридоре.

Послышался маленький 'звон'. Вызвали лифт. Чанель слышал грохот этого изобретения, мчавшегося на первый этаж. Со вторым 'звоном' он понял, что двери открылись.

Похититель толкнул его во внутрь. Его грудь ударилась о стену, а незнакомец зашел вслед за ним. Чанель услышал, как двери закрылись, и почувствовал, что лифт начал подниматься после того, как его похититель нажал на кнопку.

— Открой глаза, ей.

Сначала, Чанель отказался повиноваться команде. Он не был жертвой. Он отказывался быть ей. Это была война! Это было восстание! Да черта с два Чанель сделает то, что скажет этот человек; даже если это будет стоить ему жизни! Гордость превыше всего.

И тем не менее, глаза Чанеля были вынуждены открыться, когда похититель коленом пнул его по промежности. Незнакомец надавил коленом на пах Чанеля, а последний широко открыл глаза и разинул рот.

Это был мальчик. Тот самый мальчик из цветочного магазина. Его черные глаза полыхали огнем злобы. Его лицо было искажено чистой яростью. Он смотрел на младшего. Прожигал его взглядом.

— Эй, думаешь, мне нравится, когда меня преследуют? — Чанель как мог вжался в стену, когда мальчик наклонился ближе, снова шипя слова.

— Мне не по нраву, когда придурошные гиганты пытаются следовать за мной до самого дома. Разве ты не молод, чтобы быть сталкером, ублюдок?

— Я… не преследовал тебя, — попытался оправдаться Чанель, кусая губу.

— Для тебя идти за кем-то, а затем бежать за ним, когда он сам начинает бежать, не является преследованием? Хм, а ты симпатичный ублюдок…

Чанель кивнул, одновременно с этим тихо и аккуратно просовывая руку в задний карман за усыпляющей пылью. Ему удалось открыть маленький коробок, в которой она была, и высыпать горстку. Он пытался держать серьезное лицо, готовясь бросить оружие в мальчика.

— Послушай, ублюдок, — продолжал флорист, тыкая в грудь Чанеля. — Меня не заботят такие идиоты, как ты. Если бы я мог, я бы избавил этот тщеславный мир от таких, тц.

— Тем не менее, думаю, я моложе тебя, — заявил Чанель, медленно вытаскивая из своего кармана пыль.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду! Я взял бы всех вас и…

Рука Чанеля сделала резкий выпад вперед, а кулак, держащий горстку дымового порошка был готов разжаться. И тем не менее, как только он собрался бросить его в лицо парня, тот немедленно перехватил его запястье в воздухе. Ошеломленный, Чанель моргнул.

— Послушай, красавчик, — зашипел старший. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я знаю, кто ты. Однако я не думаю, что ты знаешь, кто я. И это довольно прискорбно для тебя.

Следующее, что почувствовал Чанель, это его собственная рука, ударившая в его лицо. Он закрыл рот и задержал дыхание, пытаясь не вдыхать пыль, что сам же и принес.

Но воздух исчерпал себя достаточно скоро, и Паку пришлось открыть рот. Частички порошка быстро прокрались вниз по горлу Чанеля, тем самым радуя ехидно ухмыляющегося парня, который не мог не насмотреться на задыхающегося вора.

Все, что запомнил Чанель — то, как он потом упал на пол, а цветочный мальчик начал заливисто смеяться.

~❁~

— Что ты знаешь об этом Бен Бекхене?

Кай поудобнее развалился на стуле, закинув свои ноги на впереди стоящий стол для допроса. Инспектор Чунмен сидел с другой стороны, за его ухом был заточенный до предела карандаш, а пальцы рук сцеплены в крепкий замок.

Кай в который раз пережевал свою жвачку, обдумывая вопрос. Это был первый раз в его жизни, когда он был в полицейском управлении, и он был очень потрясен, услышав, что его вызвали не для ареста. Фактически, они нуждались в его помощи.

Исчез Бён Бекхен. Его менеджер позвонил в отдел, говоря, что парень не появлялся на работе в продуктовом магазине в течение всей прошлой недели.

Сначала, инстинкт Кая подсказал своему владельцу, что к этому всему имеет отношение Чанель. Этот ребенок всегда пытался превзойти его. Кай знал Чанеля достаточно хорошо, поэтому понимал, что гигант не прекратит похищать людей, пока его имя не появится на первых полосах газет.

Но с другой стороны, Бён Бекхен совершенно точно не был ангелом. Чем больше Кай думал об этом, тем больше он начинал формулировать теорию, что, если Чанель действительно был в это вовлечен, то в беде был далеко не Бекхен.

— Я многое знаю о нем.

Чунмен хрустнул суставами на руке.

— Этого не достаточно для ответа, Джонин.

— Это мой ответ, — прямо ответил Кай. — Я знаю о Бён Бекхене то, что не предназначено для твоих ушей.

Чунмен нахмурился.

— Просвяти-ка меня.

Кай встал, растягивая на своем лице широкую ухмылку. Он обошел стол несколько раз, будто это он был детективом, смущая Чунмена самым пристальным своим взглядом.

— Ну, если быть совершенно откровенным, — начал Кай, — Бекхен бизнесмен. Да, он работает в продуктовом магазине, но это не истинная его работа. Это прикрытие. У него тонна таких прикрывающих рабочих мест. Он работает и в цветочном магазине, и в банке. Деньги, которые он там получает, не та зарплата, которую он использует, чтобы оплатить свои счета.

— Тогда какая его реальная работа? — спросил Чунмен, поднимая одну бровь. — И откуда ты все это знаешь?

Кай облокотился руками на спинку стула, на котором он сидел.

— Раньше я был одним из его клиентов. Бекхен — владелец гостиничного обслуживания и телефонной связи, которая предоставляет высшим господам компанию в виде молодой особы или молодого человека. В течение недолгого времени.

Чунмен наклонился вперед, вытаскивая карандаш из-за уха и листок бумаги из блокнота, лежащего поблизости. Он начал кратко все записывать.

— Действительно? И какой же номер телефона?

— Это уже цель расследования, сэр, или твоя собственная?

Чунмен поднял взгляд, нахмурившись.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Кай захихикал, затем развернул стул, садясь на него.

— Попроси одного мальчика под именем Лэй. Думаю, тебе он понравится. Так или иначе, Бекхен управляет незаконным борделем. Не подумай, он не оскорбляет там своих рабочих или чего еще, это просто, как вы, полицейские, говорите 'незаконно'. Сам Бекхен же — очень уникальный экземпляр.

— Каким образом? Тщательно все продумывает?

— Позволь мне просто сказать, что его похититель — вот, о ком мы должны волноваться.

Чунмен провел рукой по волосам.

— Хорошо, Джонин. Спасибо, что уделил нам время.

— Нет проблем, — Кай встал, направляясь к двери. — Не забудь: Лэй. Очень тихий, тело танцора. Тебе он понравится. Доверься мне, инспектор.

И Кай покинул кабинет Чунмена. Засунув руки глубоко в карманы и чавкая жевачкой, Кай зашагал к выходу из полицейского управления.

Пока он проходил мимо работников, он замечал, как они, сжимались, пытаясь подальше отойти от него. Они боялись его. Каю это нравилось; ему нравилось, когда он нагонял страх. Он очаровательно всем улыбнулся и выскочил из парадной двери.

Кенсу стоял снаружи, прислонившись к стене, дрожа от холода вечернего воздуха. Когда он услышал, как дверь запищала и открылась, его голова немедленно повернулась в направлении звука.

Он улыбнулся, видя Кая. Похититель был официально свободен от всех обвинений. Перед встречей с Чунменом, Кенсу сам пришел в участок и сказал им, что ничего не имеет против Кая.

Преступник больше не имел никаких связей с похищением До Кенсу. И теперь, когда он фактически помогал в расследовании дела об исчезновении Бекхена, Кенсу был очень горд им.

Кай закинул руку на плечи Кенсу, притягивая его в свои объятия. Тепло от любимого тела остановило дрожь Кенсу. Он вздохнул и положил свою голову на плечо Кая. Они синхронно спустились на тротуар.

— Итак, — начал Кенсу, — как все прошло?

Кай лопнул очередной жвачный пузырь, смотря, как облачко пара вышло изо рта Кенсу, когда его горячее дыхание смешалось с холодным воздухом.

— Прекрасно. Думаю, я просто поселил идею пойти в бордель в голову инспектора.

— Кай!

— Что? — спросил Кай, выглядя невинно. — Если он пойдет туда, это будет доказательством.

— Против кого?

— Против человека, которого похитил Чанель. Или который похитил Чанеля.

Они повернули за угол. Кенсу посмотрел на Кая, удивленно поднимая брови. Младший же улыбнулся ему, сверкая в темноте ночи своими жемчужно-белыми зубами.

— То есть ты думаешь, что Чанель здесь замешан?

— Я  _знаю_ , что Чанель замешан. Думаешь, он больше не будет за нами гнаться? Конечно, будет. И меня волнует, что сейчас мы не пересекаемся. Жертва его похищения его же и похитила.

Кенсу скорчил лицо.

— Кто его похитил?

— Цветочный мальчик.

— Цветочный мальчик?

— Цветочный мальчик.

— Ох, черт, — глаза Кенсу расширились. — Я знаю, о ком ты говоришь. Думаешь, Чанель в порядке?

— Надеюсь, что так. Кто бы знал, что я буду спасать этого ублюдка?

~❁~

Хотя глаза Чанеля и были открыты, он не мог совершенно ничего увидеть.

У этого было только два объяснения. Первое, его ослепили. Не очень хороший вариант. Второе, ему завязали глаза. Да, этот вариант, вероятно, имел больше смысла.

И это очень сердило Чанеля. Он попытался поднять руку, чтобы снять проклятую повязку, внезапно понимая, что его руки были связаны за спиной. И что было еще хуже — очевидно, он был привязан к стулу.

Он еще раз навострил уши, пытаясь уловить хоть какой-то звук в месте, в котором он был. Но было трудно что-то расслышать; его дыхание было громче, чем любой шум.

Чанель не мог поверить, что это происходило с ним. Ослепленный, привязанный к стулу, и, если он не ошибался, совершенно голый. Чанель чувствовал, как небольшой сквозняк проходит по частям его тела, которые вообще не должны чувствовать ветерок.

Скрипнула дверь, открываясь, и затем послышались шаги. Чанель заерзал на стуле, почти сваливаясь с него. Шаги стали громче, все ближе и ближе. Прямо к нему!

Чанель сжал зубы и сильнее начал метаться на стуле. Его не заботило, упадет он или нет; черт побери, ему нужно свалить отсюда. Цветочный мальчик похитил его. О, мой бог, как все могло так обернуться против него?

Внезапно, Чанель почувствовал чужие руки на своих плечах. Он попытался наклонить голову, чтобы укусить их, но обидчик схватил за подбородок и поднял его голову.

Горячее дыхание опалило его лицо. Теплое тело прильнуло к его собственному. Их носы задели друг друга. Чанель прекратил дышать.

— Пак. Ебаный. Чанель, — это был голос цветочного мальчика. Ровный и обольстительный. — Бывший помощник Ким Джонина, самого великого преступника во всей стране. Он и в постели довольно хорош, ты знал это?

От упоминания об этом факте, что Кай был самым великим, Чанель до скрипа сжал зубы. Нет! Он может быть лучше! Он — лучший! Он! Чанель!

— Итак, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — старший продолжал. –'Почему я связан? Что происходит?' Я скажу тебе. Я Бен Бекхен, и ты связан, потому что ты сглупил, сунув нос в мою жизнь.

Чанель ничего не сказал. Честно говоря, он не хотел, чтобы Бекхен прекратил говорить. Голос мальчика посылал всю его кровь вниз к паху. Он действовал на него, как афродизиак.

Руки Бекхена с плеча и подбородка Чанеля спустились с груди. Чанель вздохнул, часто дыша. Казалось, будто старший проверял его тело: смотрел на его телосложение и особенности.

— Не плохо, — завершил Бекхен, останавливаясь на животе Чанеля. — Сколько раз за ночь ты можешь кончить?

— Прости? — Чанель непонимающе попытался моргнуть под повязкой.

Дыхание Бекхена опалило его ухо, посылая дрожь по позвоночнику.

— Сколько раз ты можешь кончить во время секса?

— Ч-что…

— Ты силен, Чанель? Ты сможешь трахать кого-то до рассвета до тех пор, пока тот сознание не потеряет?

— Я… Я, мм…

Он прекратил пытаться хоть что-то сказать, когда почувствовал, как чужие пальцы уже обхватили его твердый член. Бекхен крутил им, как игрушкой, осматривая. И Чанель стонал, ни столько он умелых пальчиков, сколько о мысли, что это был Бекхен.

— Ну, у тебя, конечно, большой, — захихикал Бекхен. — И ты чертовски хорошо стонешь. Кроме стонов, твой ротик может отсосать?

У Чанеля даже не было сил, чтобы ответить на вопрос. Непослушный большой палец Бекхена надавливал на его головку, ногтем дразня уретру, будто наказывая Чанеля.

— Ответ, Чанель.

— Я… Ебать, — бедра Чанеля дернулись, пытаясь донести старшему, что он хочет большего.

Он слышал, как Бекхен давился смехом. Контакт тел прервался, и Чанель разочарованно зарычал. Он слышал, как Бекхен отошел от него.

Свет, зажженный в комнате, сильно ударил по глазам: Бекхен стянул с него повязку.

Чанель часто дышал, уставившись на Бекхена умоляющим взглядом. Если он собирается начать мучить Чанеля таким способом, то он просто безоговорочно одержит победу. Чанель сам хотел, чтобы Бекхен одержал победу над ним.

Бекхен отвязал черную повязку лишь с одного конца, позволяя другому свисать и слегка задевать член Чанеля. Младший кусал губы, когда ткань дразнила его чувствительную головку.

Бекхен отбросил прилипшую ко лбу Чанеля челку, заглядывая в его глаза.

— Итак, Чанель. Ты можешь отсосать, а?

— Почему ты так настырно спрашиваешь об этом?

— Потому что я хочу знать, — Бекхен потянулся вниз к ширинке на своих джинсах, расстегивая ее. — Я управляю бизнесом и всегда нуждаюсь в новых сотрудниках. Могу сказать прямо сейчас, что под моим руководством ты заработаешь в разы больше.

Расстегнув штаны и подцепив боксеры, Бекхен стянул их вниз. Чанель открыл рот от длины парня. Для кого-то настолько тихого и на первый взгляд невинного, он был столь же обманчив, как Кенсу.

Бекхен подошел к Чанелю вплотную, обхватывая руками шею старшего. Он резко наклонил голову младшего вниз. Чанель уставился на первую капельку смазки, медленно выступающую прямо на его глазах.

— Давай проверим тебя. Отсоси.

И Чанель собирался это сделать. Он даже открыл рот и расслабил язык. Но тут в голове всплыло его обещание. Гордость превыше всего.

Чанель покачал головой, сжимая губы. От отказа подведенные глаза Бекхена округлились.

Руки Чанеля все еще были связаны за спиной, и естественно он не мог сопротивляться Бекхену, когда старший силой открыл его рот. Бекхен толкнулся в рот Чанеля, держа его шею и показывая его место.

— Отсоси, Пак Чанель, или я сделаю так, что ты остаток жизни проведешь в тюрьме. И тогда ты точно никогда не сможешь стать лучше Кая. Кая никто не поймает. Вот почему он лучше тебя.

Гордыня. Чертова гордыня. Чанель засосал быстро, расслабляя горло и работая головой. Казалось, Бекхен был потрясен, как внезапно Чанель повиновался приказу. Он почти забыл, как стонать.

И все же, он застонал. Это поощрило Чанеля больше, чем что-либо. Он готов сделать что угодно, чтобы услышать его стоны снова. И он добился этого. Бекхен откинул голову назад, теряясь в удовольствии, когда язык Чанеля облизал его головку.

Бекхен переплел пальцы обеих рук в волосах Чанеля, пытаясь устоять на месте, ведь такое умелое подчинение младшего заставило его колени ослабеть. Он почти что упал, когда почувствовал, как его головка раз за разом начала упираться в горло Чанеля. Влажное, опаляющее жаром чувство подводило его к краю безумия.

И как раз в то самое время, когда он был готов потерять разум, Бекхен вышел из Чанеля с громким чпоком. Язык Чанеля отчаянно высунулся, в последний раз облизывая член и слизывая кончиком первую капельку спермы.

— Отлично, — прохрипел Бекхен. — Это было превосходно.

Он полностью сбросил с ног свои штаны и боксеры. Глаза Чанеля были приклеены к его члену, желая разорвать проклятые веревки, связывающие его, и продолжить отсасывать ему, пока Бекхен не кончит.

Но Бекхен, очевидно, не планировал развязывать его в ближайшее время. Избавив себя от рубашки, старший тогда схватил стул Чанеля за подлокотники и развернул его. Чанель сглотнул, когда увидел, что перед ним была кровать.

Бекхен подошел к тумбочке, открывая верхний ящик. Чанель видел, как он вытащил тюбик смазки и выдавил немного на ладонь. Если этот ублюдок собирается сделать то, о чем он подумал, то…

Конечно же, он сделал. Бекхен залез на кровать, размазывая по пальцам вязкую смазку. Чанель хотел закрыть глаза, но он не мог.

Он уставился на Бекхена. Цветочный мальчик начал растягивать себя тремя пальцами. Его член дернулся, когда Бекхен начал практически прыгать вверх и вниз на них, будто его жизнь зависела от этого.

И возможно, так оно и было. По крайней мере, для Бекхена. Когда он сгибал и крутил в себе пальцы, Бекхен чувствовал, будто он умрет, если остановится. Его дырочка хлюпала каждый раз, когда пальцы делали новый поворот, а сам он стонал, задевая простату.

Чанель хотел повеситься. Здесь, перед ним, лежал бог секса, а он не мог даже притронуться к нему. Да он не мог даже себя потрогать! Похоть и желание болезненными спазмами отдавались внизу живота.

Бекхен практически мурлыкал на матрасе. От этих стонов Чанель откинул голову назад, издавая стон и понимая, насколько несправедливо это все было. Он хотел, чтобы Кай приехал и снова выстрелил ему в голову. Это было бы не так болезненно, как смотреть на искушающего цветочного мальчика.

Бекхен вынул из себя пальцы, хныкая от пустоты. Он сполз прочь с кровати и медленно, шатаясь, зашагал к Чанелю. Младший заерзал на месте, пытаясь освободить себя.

— Пак Чанель, — томно задышал Бекхен, обхватывая плечи парня, — тебе лучше полностью заполнить меня и всадить до конца. Мне придется убить тебя, если ты этого не сделаешь.

Чанель опомнился, осознав суть угрозы.

— Предполагаю, что буду жив, когда мы закончим.

Бекхен оседлал вора и спрятал свое лицо у него в шее, нависая над стоящим членом. Чанель закрыл глаза, желая удивить себя.

И какого же было его удивление, когда он почувствовал, как самая невероятно узкая, гладкая и горячая попка охватила его член. Глаза Чанеля снова распахнулись, и он застонал так, что, вероятно, его услышали соседи Бекхена.

Бекхен же скулил в его шею, привыкая к размеру любовника. Хорошо, он должен был признать; он не должен был недооценивать Чанеля. Вор безусловно заполнял его полностью и под завязку.

Держась за чужие плечи, Бекхен сидел не двигаясь на коленях Чанеля, тяжело дыша. Чанель так хотел приласкать его и погладить спину, чтобы успокоить его. И он бы это сделал, если бы не проклятые веревки.

Бекхен, казалось, довольно быстро привык к размеру Чанеля. Несколько секунд спустя он начал подниматься на члене младшего, довольно постанывая от полученных ощущений.

Как только внутри него осталась лишь головка, Бекхен, не медля, шлепнулся назад. И уже в первый раз он точно попал по цели, надавливая прямо на простату. Он вскрикнул, ногтями впиваясь в кожу Чанеля.

— Бекхен, — умолял Чанель, смотря в его лицо. — О, Боже, Бек, развяжи меня!

Бекхен лишь поднес свой указательный палец к губам Чанеля, заставляя замолчать. Он снова начал подниматься, на сей раз быстрее и с большей уверенностью. Новый крик разорвал его горло, когда он опустился, сталкивая головку и простату.

— Бекхен! — закричал Чанель. — Это невозможно! Я сообщу о тебе в полицию, если ты не развяжешь меня!

— Закрой рот! — завопил Бекхен, снова двигаясь вверх-вниз. — О, Боже, просто… закрой рот… о, Боже…!

Чанель был вынужден лишь смотреть, как Бекхен скакал на нем. Каждый раз, когда цветочный мальчик стонал, это было похоже на музыку. Отчаянный, Чанель наклонился вперед и сумел обхватить кожу на шее Бекхена своими губами.

Он испытал это, о, какое сладкое тело. Нос сам втянул этот прекрасный цветочный аромат. Он пах, как анютины глазки. Черт побери, Чанель обожал анютины глазки.

— Чанель, — постанывал Бекхен, откидывая назад голову. — О, Чанель…

А Чанель не хотел ничего отвечать. Он чувствовал, что низ его живота напрягся, и по тому, как Бекхен сжимал его, он мог сказать, что старший был также близок к концу.

Бекхен не останавливал свои сильные толчки ни на секунду. Он хотел, чтобы Чанель кончил, и он не останавливался, пока младший этого не сделал. И все же, он кончил первым, размазывая свою сперму чуть выше пупка Чанеля.

Когда кончал Чанель, он был уверен, это — лучший оргазм из всех, что у него были. Просто сносит крышу. Оргазм с Кенсу был полностью забыт. Бекхен. Теперь в голове был только этот проклятый цветочный мальчик.

Он спустил всю сперму в этого мальчика, скачущего на нем, как безумный. Стенки вокруг него стали влажными, когда он запустил свое семя глубоко внутрь Бекхена.

Как только он был уверен, что Чанель кончил в него, Бекхен снова сел, не двигаясь. Его голова упала вперед на плечо Чанеля, а дыхание неровно опаляло его потную грудь.

— Мой, — выдохнул он. — Ты… Мой, Пак Чанель. И это… совсем нехорошо.

Чанель уставился на потолок, запрокинув назад уже не в состоянии держать шею.

— Насколько н-нехорошо?

Бекхен поднял голову, припадая губами к губам Чанеля. Это был самый хаотичный поцелуй, их языки были словно войны, борющиеся за господство. Первым уступил Чанель, когда Бекхен не произвольно сжал его внутри себя.

Когда Бекхен разорвал их поцелуй, его голова упала назад на плечо Чанеля. Он обернул руки вокруг шеи младшего, тихонько поглаживая волосы на его затылке.

— Потому что, когда я что-то хочу, я это получаю и никогда не отпускаю.

~❁~

— Кай? — Кенсу отчаянно цеплялся за руку своего возлюбленного, пока они оба бежали вверх по лестнице. — Это точно безопасно? А что, если он опасен?

Кай остановился. Эта внезапная остановка заставила Кенсу почти упасть, и если бы не рука Кая, он бы кубарем покатился с лестницы.

— Он опасен. Вот почему Чанель полюбит его.

— Ты, кажется, так уверен в этом, — сказал Кенсу. — Возможно, надо было отдать это все в руки полиции. Я имею в виду, если Бекхен действительно так плох, как мы думаем, то это уже власти должны заботиться о его бордельном бизнесе и похищении Чанеля.

Кай протянул руку, заставляя Кенсу замолчать, когда они дошли до пятого этажа. Вытащив скрепку, Кай подошел к единственной двери.

— Если Чанель уже трахался с ним, — прошептал Кай, — держу пари, мы опоздали.

Он задвигал скрепку в замке двери. Кенсу оглянулся. Как он, интересно, объяснится, что он, До Кенсу, врывается в чей-то дом с Ким Джонином?

Замок щелкнул. Кай ухмыльнулся и повернул голову, глядя на Кенсу. Поднеся палец к его губам, как знак сохранять тишину, Кай открыл дверь.

Прямо в середине большой квартиры-студии на стуле сидел Чанель. Спящий и связанный. Лицо Кенсу ужасно покраснело, когда он снова увидел голого старшего, а воспоминания их совместного времяпровождения резко нахлынули.

Но это было не главное. На коленях вора, все еще сжимая в себе член Чанеля, сидел Бекхен. Он также спал. Его голова мирно лежала на плече Чанеля, а сам он тихо сопел в его кожу.

Кай уронил скрепку и вздохнул.

—  _Ага_ , мы слишком поздно.


	4. Chapter 4

Если бы Чунмен хотел, то он мог бы без проблем шагами измерить точное расстояние между собой и телефоном.

За исключением того, что это было бы невероятно глупо, учитывая, что расстояние было меньше самого шага. Чунмен был буквально в миллиметре от телефона, лежащего на его офисном столе.

Он постучал пальцами по деревянной поверхности. Папка с примечаниями от допроса Кая после исчезновения Бен Бекхена лежала прямо около него. Он впивался в нее взглядом, пожирая глазами цифры, написанные в самом верху.

Номер. Так заманчиво…

Он поступит не глупее, чем уже поступил с Каем, если возьмет трубку и наберет номер. Фактически следовать совету Кая было бы абсолютно нелепо. Но эти числа, казалось, манили его.

Если он позвонит, Чунмен знал, он вполне может потерять свою работу. Номер телефона был контактным телефоном борделя Бекхена. Что скажет полицейское управление, когда узнает, что их старший инспектор пошел в бордель?

Кай предложил Чунмену попробовать одного из работающих там цветочных мальчиков. От того, как Кай говорил о нем, Чунмен полностью был уверен, что рекомендуемый мальчик был просто ангелом.

Лэй. Кажется, о нем Кай говорил инспектору? Чунмен не мог вспомнить имя, но он помнил две детали, которые Кай сообщил ему. Он был, очевидно, очень тих и имел тело настоящего танцора. Танцор. Кажется достаточно интересным.

Чунмен тряхнул головой. Он должен был признать, что хотел позвонить. Его ногти впились в стул, пока его разум вел войну сам с собой.

Молодой инспектор подскакивал каждый раз, когда кто-то проходил мимо его офиса. Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что он думал о посещении борделя, то Чунмен, безусловно, потерял бы эту проклятую работу.

Решайся, решайся.

Желание победило здравомыслие достаточно скоро. Чунмен нерешительно потянулся к телефону, мягко проходясь пальцами по холодной поверхности небольшого аппарата. С тяжелым вздохом он схватил телефон и набрал номер, записанный на бумаге.

Несколько нажатий кнопок, и Чунмен поднес приемник к своему уху. Он дрожал как гудки, раздающиеся над его ухом. Он хотел, чтобы кто-то ответил, но этого не происходило.

Чунмен хотел уже повесить трубку. Однако визит в бордель мог бы быть хорошим плюсом для расследования исчезновения Бекхена. Кай сказал, что отдел должен волноваться не из-за Бекхена.

Возможно, Чунмен должен проверить, что он под этим подразумевал.

У него не было много времени, чтобы обдумать это. Телефон прекратил звонить. Кто-то поднял трубку. Дыхание Чунмена остановилось.

— Здравствуйте! Спасибо за звонок. С вами разговаривает Чонде. Чем я могу помочь Вам?

Чунмен несколько раз моргнул. Миллион вариантов ответа пробежала в его голове. Какой был бы более подходящим, чтобы не выдать о себе лишнего?

— Эй! Пожалуйста, поймите, я не могу ждать весь день.

Чунмен закашлял.

— Извините. Кое-кто дал мне этот номер и сказал… хорошо…

— Да, да, сэр. Вы же сэр, не так ли? Хорошо, хорошо. Теперь, сэр, хотели бы Вы, чтобы я объяснил, как это работает, так как Вы плохо знакомы с этим?

Чунмен кивнул. А в следующий миг понял, насколько глупо это было, так как Чонде был на другом конце телефона и не мог видеть его.

Чунмен снова откашлялся, выравнивая дыхание.

— Д-да…

— Не стесняйтесь, сэр. Нет ничего неправильного в посещении борделя. Все мы иногда 'желаем', не так ли? — захихикал Чонде. — Так или иначе мы предлагаем клиенту большое разнообразие штата сотрудников, работающих здесь, поэтому, я гарантирую, Вы найдете кого-нибудь по своему вкусу. Когда Вы находите кого-то, кем Вы интересуетесь…

— Извините, — прервал Чунмен. — Мой друг сказал мне выбрать… Лэя? ..

— Лэй… — послышался звук маленьких щелчков: Чонде печатал на компьютере. — Лэй… О, да! Лэй! Исин! Я знаю, о ком Вы говорите. Ну, давайте посмотрим его график… — еще несколько щелчков. — … ага! Сегодня вечером он свободен. Повезло, повезло Вам! Вы свободны сегодня приблизительно в девять вечера?

Чунмен снова собирался кивнуть, но остановил себя как раз вовремя.

— Да. Да, я свободен.

— Прекрасно! Тогда я приберегу его для Вас… — еще несколько щелчков. — … Итак! Теперь, если Вы пойдете в центр города Сеула, то Вы увидите небольшой район позади цветочного магазина под названием Гроздь. Снизу там будет здание с красной дверью. Если Вы войдете, то Вы случайно встретите красивого парня, которым являюсь я. Но к сожалению, я занят! — Чонде кокетливо захихикал. — Ах, Баоцзы. Хм. Так вот, я зарезервовал для Вас Лея. Девять, сегодня вечером, не забудьте! До свидания, г-н гм…

— Сухо… — инспектор оттянул воротник рубашки, внезапно чувствуя удушье.

— До встречи!

Чунмен не убирал от уха телефон еще некоторое время, даже когда на другом конце провода повисла тишина. Он не мог осознать, что только что сделал это. Он, инспектор полиции, заказал мальчика в борделе, и он даже не работал под прикрытием. Его прозвище, тем не менее, обеспечило ему своего рода щит. Он вздохнул.

Ему было так стыдно! Чунмен медленно положил на стол телефон, пока его совесть кричала, чтобы он перезвонил и отменил все, что только что сделал. Он должен был принять факт, что только что заказал на ночь человека.

Но он не мог сделать этого. Чунмен закрыл лицо и застонал. С таким же желанием не идти он таки хотел сделать это. Если Лея не будет достаточно, Чонде совершенно ясно дал Чунмену понять, что он может найти кого-нибудь еще.

И просто размышление о 'желании' зажигало в нем это самое 'желание'. Чунмен посмотрел вниз на свои рабочие штаны, замечая, что они смялись под непристойным углом, а в области промежности виднелось темное пятно от выступившей смазки. Хотелось бы надеяться, что никто не заметит этого. Чунмен закашлялся. Снова.

Он знал, что ему будет нужна серьезная терапия после этого. Его спина, как обычный признак его возбуждения, чертовски болела от основания позвоночника до самой шеи. Он встал, чувствуя себя старым дедушкой.

С новым тяжелым вздохом Чунмен поднял свой темно-коричневый дипломат на стол и начал убирать внутрь документы. Он тщательно удостоверился, что взял с собой блокнот с номером телефона. Он, определенно, не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал об этом.

Как только он закрыл дипломат, дверь в его кабинет открылась. Вся кровь отхлынула от лица Чунмена, уже ожидающего, что наблюдатель войдет и объявит ему, что теперь он остался без работы.

Однако, к счастью, он увидел лицо своего секретаря. Чунмен махнул ему рукой, натягивая на колени пальто, висящее на спинке стула.

— Уже уходишь, босс?

— Да, Сехун, — Чунмен повесил пальто на руку и поднял дипломат. — Я уже закончил всю свою работу, и у меня есть планы относительно сегодняшнего вечера.

— Великие слова! — защебетал Сехун. — Между прочим, босс, у меня вопрос: я могу просмотреть файлы от 13-го августа об убийстве в центре? Нам только что предоставили доказательства на нового подозреваемого. И теперь, когда ты уходишь и не будешь разбираться с ними… Босс. Вы в порядке?

Чунмен, честно говоря, завис после ответа Сехуна об уходе. Его мысли сконцентрировались лишь на имени Лэй.

Он хотел открыть рот и произнести его вслух. Это имя казалось таким сладким. Его краткость и неопределенность, тем не менее, заставили его задуматься. Какой по характеру этот парень Лэй? Было уже известно, что он был тих; это означало, что он был послушным? Или просто застенчивым?

Чунмен начал думать о способах, которыми он мог бы заставить тихого мальчика стать громким. На его лице начала формироваться ухмылка. Он должен был признать, что поход в бордель больше не казался ему таким плохим.

Чтобы под ним выгибался и стонал кто-то с подтянутым телом танцора, возможно, даже просил о большем. Ах, это прекрасно. Чунмен не мог дождаться.

— Босс!

Голос Сехуна вернул Чунмена назад к действительности. Он снова был на земле, а не в придуманном мире, не в облаках, был в своем убогом офисе инспектора.

— Ты в порядке? — повторил Сехун, подойдя ближе, чтобы приложить ко лбу Чунмена свою ладонь. — Ты ужасно бледный, босс. Бледный как смерть.

Чунмен наклонился, отстраняясь от прикосновения Сехуна.

— Да, да. Все замечательно. Просто устал и все.

Сехун поднял бровь.

— Так, я могу посмотреть на файлы в деле об убийстве? Они ввели нового подозреваемого, и я хотел увидеть, есть ли что-нибудь, связывающее его с убийством.

— Кто подозреваемый? — спросил Чунмен, обойдя Сехуна и подойдя к двери.

— Как я понял, его зовут Лухан. Или что-то вроде. Он работает в подпольном борделе, а жертва была одним из его клиентов.

Чунмен остановился в дверном проеме, спиной к Сехуну.

— Подпольный бордель? Это в центре?

— Думаю так, босс.

Чунмен улыбнулся. Теперь у него была законная причина пойти туда. Проскользнув в свое пальто и подняв воротник, Чунмен обернулся к Сехуну.

— Разрешаю, Сехун. Посмотри на них.

— Спасибо, босс! — лицо Сехуна светилось как рождественская елка. — Если я найду что-нибудь, то я, несомненно, сообщу тебе!

— Вперед, — Чунмен вновь махнул парню и вышел из кабинета.

Пока он шел к выходу из офиса, Чунмен попытался развить план того, как он собирается поступить. Теперь был замешан второй случай, и он не мог не включить это в расследование.

В первую очередь он должен найти сам проклятый бордель. Чунмену было легче: он знал, где был цветочный магазин Гроздь.

А потом он должен добраться до Лэя. Мало того, что этот мальчик идеально подошел бы для расслабления (надо надеяться, это был парень, а не приблизительно столетний старик), он еще прекрасно подойдет для опроса.

И все же Чунмен не знал, что делать с Луханом. Если он найдет его, он не сможет просто взять и привести его в отдел. Это была работа другого отдела. Закусив губу, Чунмен решил сосредоточиться на Лэе, а завтра послать туда Сехуна шпионить. Этот мальчик все сделает ради правосудия.

К тому времени, как Чунмен вышел из полицейского управления, он был довольно уверен относительно своего плана. Пока Лэй с ним, все должно оказаться довольно удачно.

Он шел домой, вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух. Одна рука была в кармане, другая сжимала ручку чемодана. Чунмен шел в направлении своего жилого дома.

Он не зарабатывал много денег как старший инспектор даже при том, что его титул предполагал высокую зарплату. После такой покупки в борделе Чунмен не был уверен, будет ли он есть в течение следующих нескольких дней.

С другой стороны, если бы он отказался, то он ел бы еще в течение многих недель. Мысли о походе в продуктовый магазин и покупке еды заставили Чунмена хотеть побыстрее добраться до борделя Бекхена.

Этому Лэю лучше бы быть послушным мальчиком и ответить на все вопросы Чунмена. Иначе, это будет адски долгая ночь. Чунмен просто заснет.

Он свернул за угол на свою улицу. Его дом был дальше на два подъезда, и он набрал темп, чтобы быстрее зайти. Его район был не очень безопасный, и ему не хотелось долго быть снаружи.

Он зашагал вверх по лестнице, начиная рыться в кармане, чтобы найти ключи. С каждой ступенькой он чувствовал, как тяжелели плечи. Вина снова возвращалась. Его спина впервые так болела.

Когда он добрался до девятого этажа, Чунмен с силой воткнул ключ в замок. Он продолжал думать, что кто-то выскочит из-за угла и поймает его с поличным за поступком, который он все же решился совершить.

После тихого щелчка Чунмен потянул вниз ручку и неуклюже вошел внутрь. Громкий 'удар' эхом отозвался по его однокомнатной квартире, когда он хлопнул дверью.

Сняв с себя пальто и бросив его на диван, Чунмен помчался в ванную. Хотя никто и не смотрел, он пытался делать это как можно тише.

В ванной он остановился перед зеркалом, чтобы посмотреть на себя. Сехун был прав. Он был бледен как труп. Покачав головой и разочаровавшись в себе, Чунмен включил кран.

Ополоснув лицо, он вновь посмотрел на себя в зеркале. С тонких прядей, прилипших к коже, скатывались капельки.

Чунмен снова уставился на себя. Он должен успокоиться. Если он войдет в бордель в таком состоянии, то никто не отнесется к нему серьезно. Особенно его сдержанный мальчик-танцор.

Чунмен надел поло, которое носил вне работы. Он вытер лицо и бросил рубашку на пол. Настроения идти в комнату и вешать её в шкаф не было.

Штаны отправились за рубашкой. Затем обувь и носки. Абсолютно голый, за исключением боксеров и воды, стекающей по коже, Чунмен оглядел себя.

Он подошел к прачечной корзине в углу. Бросив туда всю свою одежду, Чунмен вытащил чистые рваные джинсы и черную рубашку. Встряхнув влажными волосами, он покинул ванную.

Пол девятого. Чунмен уставился на часы на стене, наблюдая, как большая стрелка делает микро-шаги по окружности. Каждый 'тик' был похож на выстрел из оружия. Чертовски раздражало.

Следующие пятнадцать минут, которые Чунмен имел в запасе, он использовал, чтобы вспомнить старые-добрые времена, когда он был инспектором. Он был уверен, что после _этого_ он им больше не будет.

Засунув полицейское удостоверение в карман, Чунмен снова покинул свой дом, совершая шаги позора.

Место этого жительства было в пяти кварталах от центра города. Он остановился на углу улицы, блуждая глазами по Сеульскому пейзажу, освещенному уличными фонарями.

Продуктовый магазин. Зоомагазин. Магазин одежды. Его взгляд скользил по всем магазинам. Ему был нужен проклятый цветочный магазин. Гроздь или как там его.

Не увидев такового, Чунмен пересек улицу.

Тату салон. Винный магазин. Цветочный магазин. Мини боул… Стойте-стойте. Пристальный взгляд Чунмена вернулся назад в небольшому цветочному магазину на углу. Он сделал несколько шагов ближе, чтобы увидеть светящуюся вывеску над дверью.

Гроздь. Улыбка растянулась на лице Чунмена. Он немного наклонил голову. По некоторым причинам название заставляло его думать о бананах вместо цветов. Он пожал плечами.

Обойдя вокруг, к дальнему концу магазина, Чунмен увидел за ним старый квартал. Внезапно он начал сожалеть, что не взял свое оружие. Квартал не выглядел безопасным.

Сжав в карманах руки в кулаки, Чунмен шагнул вперед, цепляясь глазами за красную дверь через три дома вниз по улице. С каждым шагом по направлению к борделю он сильнее закусывал губу.

Одна, вторая и, наконец, третья, как Чонде и сказал ему, красная дверь. Чунмен глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем уверенно подойти к ней.

Итак, он хотел просто постучать и убежать, но Чунмен знал, что это не дело. Он тихонько два раза постучал в дверь и зашел внутрь.

Он оказался в небольшой комнате. В ней было несколько других мужчин, все они сидели на стульях, аккуратно выстроенных в линию возле стены.

Чунмен немного передернул плечами от внешности и возраста некоторых мужчин, испытывая жалость к сотрудникам борделя, которые будут их обслуживать.

Осмотревшись вокруг, он увидел, что стены вокруг были просто усыпаны провокационными фотографиями. Чунмен не знал, были ли это их сотрудники, или они висят просто для удовольствия ожидающих клиентов. Некоторые из фотографий, тем не менее, начинали возбуждать его.

Посреди комнаты, как Чунмен наконец заметил, стоял стол. Сидящий на вращающемся стуле с ногами поверх стола, очевидно, тот, кто должен его принять, — Чонде.

Чунмен медленно подошел к столу. Чонде совсем не замечал парня: его внимание полностью было на журнале, который он читал. Пристальный взгляд Чунмена на мгновение скользнул по содержанию глянца. Полицейский сглотнул, когда увидел там одну порнографию.

Он тревожно постучал по столу. Чонде немедленно поднял голову, переключая внимание на молодого человека.

— Эй, привет! У Вас назначено?

Чунмен покачался назад и вперед на пятках.

— Да. На девять с Лэем…

Глаза Чонде немного вспыхнули.

— Вы должно быть Сухо! — он наклонился к компьютеру и посмотрел на экран. — Вы на пять минут раньше. Вы можете войти, если хотите. Лэй готов.

Чунмен немного улыбнулся Чонде. Секретарь указал на дверь в дальнем конце комнаты, на официальный вход в бордель. Чунмен нерешительно начал туда идти.

— Заплати ему после того, как закончишь! — напомнил Чонде, получая в ответ кивок.

Плечи резко упали, когда Чунмен вошел в дверь. Он столкнулся с прихожей. Вся она была усеяна дверями, которые вели в комнаты, в которых сотрудники принимали своих клиентов. Какая была его?

Чунмен вздохнул и пошел вперед. Он осматривал каждую дверь, ища какой-нибудь знак, что одна из них была той, в которой его ждут.

Чунмен был уже в самом конце коридора, когда увидел открытую дверь. Он немного наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в комнату и увидеть того, кто был внутри.

К его удивлению все было не так плохо. Он был в борделе лишь однажды, чтобы арестовать одного подозреваемого, и в тот раз все было похоже на свалку.

В дальнем углу комнаты стояла аккуратно застеленная кровать. С другой стороны был шкаф со столом, сверху светила приглушенная лампа. Пол был покрыт коричневым, мягким ковром. Он выглядел достаточно мягким, что хотелось на нем поспать.

Мини оценка Чунмена была резко остановлена, когда он почувствовал на плече руку. Он подскочил и развернулся, приложив руку в разбушевавшемуся сердцу.

Рядом стоял молодой человек. Лицо с абсолютно пустым выражением, а взгляд совершенно незаинтересованный.

Наступил длительный период тишины. Они уставились друг на друга, и Чунмен ждал, когда мальчик скажет что-то о том, почему он держал его за плечо.

Неловкое молчание продолжалось. Чунмен снова начал качаться на пятках, мельком оглядывая пол. Он нахмурил брови, когда посмотрел на форму ног молодого человека в обтягивающих джинсах.

Понимание резко стукнуло в голову: он смотрел на ноги танцора. Подтянутые и тонкие, они были непосредственным показателем того, что этот мальчик работал часами в танц-классе.

Факт, что он до сих пор молчал, говорил Чунмену, что парень действительно был тихоней. Два кусочка пазла соединились вместе, формируя одно неизбежное заключение. Чунмен посмотрел в чужие шоколадные глаза.

Это был Лэй.

Чунмен протянул свою руку для вежливого рукопожатия — три года в полицейском управлении все же влияли на него как на воспитанного молодого человека.  
Лэй посмотрел вниз на руку, все также не меняя лица. Чунмен закусил нижнюю губу прежде, чем вернуть руку назад в карман.

— Есть ли причина, почему Вы стоите около моей комнаты?

Чунмен прекратил качаться.

— Я Сухо. По идее я твой следующий кли…

— О! — улыбка немедленно украсила лицо Лэя. — Сухо? Входи, входи! Я не понял, что это ты!

Лэй схватил плечи Чунмена и развернул его, мягко толкнув в комнату. Он вошел за ним, пнув за собой дверь, тем самым закрыв.

— Итак! — Лэй хлопнул в его ладоши. — Что ты хочешь сделать? Я весь твой на всю ночь!

Он медленно кружил вокруг Чунмена, так что инспектор смог трезво оценить парня, улыбнувшись от наводящей на размышления ухмылки. Чунмен чувствовал, как его сердце бешено билось о ребра.

— Я не знаю.

Лэй остановился, наклонив голову.

— Ох. Ты не знаешь?

— Нет, — Чунмен отвел глаза от пристального взгляда Лэя. — Это мой первый раз в борделе.

Лэй шагнул вперед и крепко обнял Кима со спины.

— Но это же не твой первый раз, не так ли?

— Это мой первый раз с кем-то, кого я не знаю.

— Но что, если… — начал Лэй, снова кружа руками по телу Чунмена, проводя от груди до спины Чунмена. — … я знаю тебя?

Глаза Чунмена расширились, и он непреднамеренно следовал за прикосновениями Лэя своей рукой.

— Знаешь?

— Да, инспектор, — глаза Лэя замерцали. — Видел тебя по телевизору, когда ты говорил об исчезновении До Кенсу. Ким Чунмен, правильно? Сухо тебе не подходит.

Его язык выскользнул и лизнул ухо Чунмена. Молодой инспектор приложил все усилия, чтобы подавить стон. Лэй захихикал, видя, как его тело создает у другого напряжение.

— Мне всегда нравилась игра 'хороший полицейский/плохой полицейский', — руки Лэя скользнули под рубашку Чунмена. — Я не знал, что смогу поиграть в нее с настоящим работником полиции.

Чунмен шумно выдохнул, когда Лэй выгнул свою спину, прижимаясь к его груди. Руки парня спустились из-под рубашки вниз, чтобы скользнуть к кромке его джинсов.

Пальцы Лэя нагло вторглись в его боксеры и обхватили его член. Лэй сладко захихикал, посылая холодок по позвоночнику Чунмена.

— Хочется, инспектор? — Лэй дразнил член парня, заставляя его нервно дергаться.

Чунмен в ответ заглотил побольше воздуха, а рука Лэя начала двигаться вверх и вниз по всей его длине. Младший щелкнул большим пальцем по головке члена Чунмена, теребя нежную уретру.

При каждом подергивании твердеющего члена, Лэй издавал новый смешок. Боль в спине Чунмена значительно усиливалась каждый раз, когда с губ Лэя слетал этот звук. Он был красив, словно музыкальная мелодия. Как бы то ни было, пора действовать.

Чунмен схватил запястье Лэя и вытащил его руку из своих штанов. Он обернулся, чтобы встать прямо перед младшим. Но последний лишь ухмыльнулся. Чунмен нахмурился.

— Что случилось, инспектор? — заворковал Лэй. — Я просто пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы твой визит сюда был стоящим. Здесь мы не следуем законам. Это очень захватывающе.

Чунмен нерешительно начал расстегивать рубашку парня. Лэй же просто смотрел вниз на то, как его молочно-белая кожа оголяется для клиента.

Избавив Лэя от рубашки, старший отбросил предмет одежды. Он уставился на тело танцора, пожирая взглядом хорошо сложенную мускулистую грудь.

Лэй поднял бровь, ожидая своего рода комментарий. Все его другие клиенты обычно говорили ему, что он 'возбуждающий' или что-то вроде этого. Очевидно инспектор не такой. Он просто смотрел, а его глаза говорили за него.

Лэй не назвал бы Чунмена скучным. Даже при том, что старший не делал абсолютно никаких шагов, кроме как снял рубашку, это не означало, что он был абсолютно безнадежен.

Чунмен смотрел, как Лэй отошел от него, ложась на кровать и начиная немного подпрыгивать. Матрас прогибался каждый раз, когда он падал на него, скрипя с каждым взлетом и падением.

Лэй встал на четвереньки, виляя бедрами, будто он был собакой, желающей поиграть. Чунмен приоткрыл рот от такого поведения младшего.

— Давай! — подгонял Лэй. — Расслабься, инспектор! Ты в борделе! Я заказан, чтобы принести тебе удовольствие! Сделай что-нибудь!

Последняя фраза была больше похожа не на приказ, а на просьбу, и Чунмен наконец понял, как жалко он себя ведет. Лэй все также стоял на четвереньках, со столь же отчаянным лицом, как и тон его голоса.

Делая маленькие шаги, Чунмен подошел к кровати. Лэй поднял на него взгляд, ожидая действий. К сожалению, Чунмен, не оправдал ожиданий.

Рыча, Лэй, поднялся на колени. Он схватил Чунмена за рубашку и резко потянул инспектора вперед, чтобы он упал на него сверху.

Чунмен бы убежал, если бы не руки Лэя, которые надежно сцепились вокруг его талии, держа на месте. Парень поднял свои бедра и начал призывающе тереться о пах Чунмена.

Чунмен подался вперед и громко застонал в шею Лэя. Младший счастливо вздохнул, ведь он наконец получил такую восхитительную реакцию.

Их руки начали исследовать тела друг друга, безумно блуждая под одеждой. В какой-то момент всей этой авантюры Чунмен потерял свою рубашку, отправляя её на ковер.

Губы Лэя припали к шее инспектора, покусывая нежную кожу и получая за это ласкающие слух стоны Чунмена. Он видел, как выражение лица Чунмена менялось от напряженного к удовлетворенному.

Отступив, Лэй закинул свои ноги на Чунмена. Он скользил вверх и вниз по матрасу, все время задевая очевидную выпуклость в области паха Чунмена. Старший закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, чтобы выпустить всё, что он чувствовал, через очередной стон.

— Как оно, инспектор? — спросил Лэй, мерцая глазами. — Как насчет того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь, а? Давай развлечемся.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — признался Чунмен, чувствуя как в штанах становится неприлично тесно.

— Так давай играть, инспектор, — предложил младший. — Скажем, я… хм… ограбил банк, так? И сейчас ты поймал меня. Что ты сделаешь?

Чунмен поднял бровь.

— Я скажу 'вы арестованы'?

Лэй, очевидно, был не впечатлён.

— Разве ты не можешь сделать чего-то более захватывающее, нежели просто движение языком?

— Что, черт возьми, ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?! — выкрикнул Чунмен. — Я бы точно не стал делать что-то другое!

— Вот! — взвизгнул Лэй. — Агрессия! Очень хорошо! Очень хорошо!

Рыча, Чунмен склонился, чтобы укусить шею Лэя. Он ухмыльнулся, когда младший пискнул, и высунул язык, чтобы лизнуть маленькую ранку.

Его рука скользнула вниз, залезая в штаны младшего. Лэй немного дернулся. Чунмена забавляло, каким покорным внезапно стал этот парень.

Чунмен лизнул ухо Лея, прикусывая мочку. Глаза танцора закрылись, и он тихо, почти неслышно, простонал. Чунмен чувствовал, что от такой реакции он начал теряться, поэтому расслабил хватку, чтобы заговорить.

— Ты знаешь, что работать и управлять борделем незаконно, правильно? — шептал Чунмен, прижимая Лэя к кровати.

— Да, — отрезал младший. — И что? А разве вас не могут арестовать за пребывание здесь, инспектор?

— Нет. Я на дежурстве, — Чунмен наклонился, чтобы смотреть танцору прямо в глаза. — Ты был очень непослушным мальчиком.

— Ты накажешь меня? — спросил Лэй, задыхаясь. — И какие будут последствия?

Закусив губу, Чунмен начал расстегивать молнию на штанах Лэя. Его пальцы схватились за кромку, намеренно задевая кожу младшего. От щекотки парень задрожал.

— А должны быть последствия? — ответил Чунмен, сняв штаны Лэя полностью. — Я более чем желаю одарить тебя ими.

— Ох, пожалуйста, инспектор, — застонал Лэй. — Я был таким плохим.

Чунмен захихикал от ответа Лэя. Посмотрев на лицо младшего, он сжал его член через боксеры. Он видел темное пятнышко первых капелек смазки, медленно сочащейся через тонкую ткань. Лэй запустил пальцы во взъерошенные волосы Чунмена.

Температура тела Лэя резко вспыхнула, когда Чунмен полностью снял с него боксеры. С головки его члена как жемчуг начали стекать капельки смазки. Чунмен высунул язык и слизнул эти драгоценности.

Его язык кружил по влажной головке, слизывая белые капельки и дразня уретру, заставляя Лэя стонать. Чунмен неумело, но приятно ласкал языком член, доставляя танцору океан удовольствия.

Закончив ласкать уже твердый член, Чунмен взял головку в рот. Младший подался бедрами вперед и отбросил назад голову, теряясь от таких ощущений.

Чунмен сосал быстро и сильно, языком водя везде, где только можно. Он посмотрел на Лэя также смущающе, как тот пару минут назад. Лэй задыхался, смотря, как Чунмен отсасывает ему; смотря на эти губы, пошло скользящие по его стволу.

— Черт, — Лэй прикрыл глаза. — Такое не делают шлюхам в борделе, Чунмен. Это я долж… Ох! .. Удовлетворять теб…

Чунмен не дал парню закончить, особенно сильно надавливая языком на головку и, в последний раз заглотив член полностью, оторвался от своего занятия. Инспектор слегка приподнял Лэя за подбородок, заставив посмотреть на него.

— Почему бы тебе не стать главным? — предложил Чунмен. — Похоже, ты можешь принять борозды правления. Я весь твой.

~۞~

Кай удостоверился, что Кенсу уснул, прежде чем тихо выйти из их квартиры.

Не то чтобы он не мог заснуть или просто не хотел. В его голове было что-то, что не могло его отпустить, и он хотел сам удостовериться, верны ли его догадки.

Чанель был абсолютно в порядке, судя по тому, как он трахал Бекхена в цветочном магазине парня, но как бы Кай не хотел беспокоиться за этого гигантского мудака, он все равно это делал.

Его беспокоило, не использовал ли Бекхен Чанеля в определенных целях. Поэтому он должен был нанести им обоим визит. Каю просто хотелось узнать, что он был в порядке.

Держа руки в карманах, Кай пересек центральную улицу. Ночной воздух был пугающим; мороз уже окрасил узорами некоторые окна закрытых магазинов.

Он даже не ждал, пока проедут автомобили, чтобы перейти дорогу. Они все резко останавливались, чтобы не сбить его, сигналя на его глупость. Кай лишь обернулся и наградил их очаровательной улыбкой.

Он был в «Грозди» много раз прежде, и точно не для покупки цветов. Прежде чем Бекхен фактически посвятил себя Чанелю (надо надеяться, они были счастливы), и теперь они просто не вылезали из плотских утех.

Кай в этом деле был экспертом, поэтому Кенсу невероятно повезло. Кай ухмыльнулся, лишь подумав о старшем, лежащем в постели под ним.

Проведя рукой по волосам, словно причесав их, Кай приблизился к магазину. Как он и ожидал, тот был закрыт. Нет проблем. Вынув скрепку, Кай вставил её в замок.

Несколько поворотов и замок, щелкнув, открылся. Кай спокойно открыл дверь, не издав ни одного звука. Осмотревшись, Кай прошел внутрь.

Хотя магазин был закрыт, Кай был вполне уверен, что Бекхен все еще был здесь. Чанель фактически получил работу в этом магазине, и, если Кай не ошибался, они определенно выполняли её в задней комнате.

Зевнув, Кай прошел мимо всех цветов в магазине. Он прижал ухо к двери в самом конце коридора, прислушавшись к чему-нибудь провокационному.

Вот снова. Как обычно. Кай захихикал, слыша громкий стон, исходящий из комнаты. Даже не колеблясь, он схватился за дверную ручку и открыл дверь.

Он видел, как Чанель и Бекхен резко отпрыгнули друг от друга, пытаясь прикрыться всем, чем они могли найти поблизости. Кай даже немного засмеялся, когда увидел Чанеля, пытающегося прикрыться цветочным горшком.

— Кай! — зарычал Чанель. — Какого хрена?!

— Да так, — Кай прислонился к дверному проему, скрещивая на груди руки. — Вообще ничего. Просто пришел, чтобы увидеть тебя. Вижу, ты преуспеваешь.

— Кай, свали отсюда! — приказал Чанель. — Клянусь, если ты не уйдешь, я буду…

— Бекхен, — прервал Кай, игнорируя своего бывшего сообщника, — как идет бизнес?

— Очень хорошо, — ответил цветочный мальчик, натягивая на себя одежду. — И все же, я немного обеспокоен. Ходит слушок, что один из моих мальчиков кокнул кого-то.

— Правда? — глаза Кая расширились. — Дай угадаю: либо Тао, либо Лухан?

— Лухан, — ответил Бекхен. — И я слышал, что кто-то из представителей закона наведался к нам под видом клиента. Какой-то инспектор.

Кай пару раз моргнул, обрабатывая все, что только что сказал ему Бекхен. Не прошло и секунды, прежде чем он рассмеялся, хлопая по коленям.

— Что смешного?! — гаркнул Чанель.

Кай наконец успокоил дыхание, чтобы заговорить.

— Потому что я не думал, что он пойдет туда! Это я сказал ему пойти туда, Бекхен! Я рекомендовал Лэя! Я не думал, что он пойдет! О, мой Бог!

Кай схватился за живот, будто он был на грани смерти, не прекращая смеяться. Бекхен и Чанель обменялись взглядами и затем опять посмотрели на вора, у которого от смеха уже сводило скулы.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что он что-то расследует! — Кай еле дышал. — Единственное, в чем он заинтересован, это, черт побери, твой Исин!

~۞~

Лэй толкнул Чунмена к стене. Их губы соединились, а зубы немного стукнулись. Их тела притягивались как магниты, медленно впиваясь в кожу друг друга.

Обе пары губ отлично подходили друг другу, соответствуя формам как части пазла. Чунмен просто обожал вкус Лэя. Это был самый опьяняющий вкус на свете.

Язык Лэя скользнул в рот Чунмена, как только старший дал ему разрешение, исследуя каждый дюйм внутри.

Чунмен обхватил руками сильное тело Лэя, прикрывая глаза и забывая о всяком здравом смысле. Младший, в свою очередь, обнял того за плечи.

Голова Чунмена снова ударилась о стену, а рот открылся, чтобы выпустить заполненный удовольствием вскрик. Лэй возбуждал его слишком быстро. Танцор просунул руку между их телами и обхватил член инспектора.

Лэй снова обхватил его губы, глотая каждый восхитительный стон Чунмена. Он чувствовал, как его собственный член с нетерпением дергается каждый раз, когда мурлыканье или стоны инспектора глушились в его горле.

Молодой инспектор снова отстранился, его колени уже начали дрожать, а ноги подкашиваться. Лэй коротко поцеловал уголки его губ, наслаждаясь тяжелым дыханием Чунмена.

И пока Лэй целовал каждый сантиметр шикарных губ инспектора, Чунмен дрожал. Он сильнее сжал в объятиях Лэя и прижался еще ближе к нему.

— Твои губы как яд.

— Уже увлекся?

Лэй нежно погладил щеку Чунмена одной рукой, другой все еще работая над его возбуждением.

— Вам нравится, инспектор? Я нужен Вам, сэр? Вы хотите меня? — его большой палец надавил на головку члена Чунмена, ногтем немного входя в уретру, чтобы заставить старшего вскрикнуть.

— Да! — прохрипел Чунмен. — Ты нужен мне, Лэй! Я хочу тебя, черт возьми!

Лэй отпустил член Чунмена и схватил его плечи. Инспектор даже не сопротивлялся, когда танцор открыл дверь шкафа и толкнул Чунмена внутрь. Как только Лэй также был внутри, он закрыл дверь.

~۞~

Чунмен ухватился за, как он понял, вешалку, ожидая того, что Лэй собирался сделать. Он прогнулся в спине, тем самым показывая, что он был готов.

Он чуть не задохнулся, когда почувствовал язык у основания шеи. Тот спустился между его лопаток и дальше, чтобы очертить его позвоночник. Чунмен задрожал, поскольку язык тянулся еще ниже.

Руки Лэя обхватили его бедра. Его язык погрузился в ложбинку меж его ягодиц, очерчивая сжавшийся анус. Глаза Чунмена расширились, когда он почувствовал что-то горячее и влажное, трогавшее его вход.

Он оглянулся назад и посмотрел вниз, пытаясь увидеть, что делал Лэй. Но он увидел лишь два мерцающих глаза и жемчужно-белые зубы, когда Лэй как Чеширский кот растянул губы в улыбке.

Его глаза блестели чем-то дразнящим, и в следующую секунду Чунмена шлепнули по ягодице, заставив вскрикнуть.

Лэй низко захихикал. Чунмен услышал шелест, когда Лэй выпрямился и отодвинул одежду, пристраиваясь у ног инспектора.

Лэй вновь прошелся пальцами по позвоночнику Чунмена и спустился вниз, начиная исследовать сжатый анус. Теплая слюна и горячие кончики пальцев вокруг входа Чунмена заставили его почти сгореть от стыда и возбуждения. Он подался бедрами назад, пытаясь получить большего.

— Беспокоишься, инспектор? — спросил Лэй. — Успокойся. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

— Пожалуйста, просто продолжай! — умолял Чунмен. — Растяни меня! Войди в меня! Сделай что-нибудь!

— Хм, что же мне сделать? — спросил Лей и потер подбородок, задумываясь.

— Лэй! .. — Чунмен нашел запястье младшего в темноте, желая вставить в себя его палец.

— Подожди секунду, я думаю…

— Думать будешь позже! Трахни меня сейчас же!

Чунмен схватил запястье Лэя и потянул его вперед, вводя тонкие пальцы в свое отверстие. Его голова резко опустилась, а глаза распахнулись.

Лэй вообще не двигался, ожидая, когда Чунмен снова начнет просить. Ему понравилось, что инспектор полиции просил его о большем. Это было забавно и чертовски возбуждающе.

Чунмен уткнулся лбом в стенку шкафа, медленно привыкая к пальцам Лэя в себе. И неожиданно через секунду в его глазах пошли разноцветные круги.

— Лэй, — простонал Чунмен. — Вот тут, еще раз. Пожалуйста.

— Что? Что там? — Лэй вошел глубже в отверстие клиента, и Чунмен вскрикнул.

— Вот! О, Боже! О, о, о! Лэй!

Рука Лэя приземлилась на грудь Чунмена, а пальцы начали непрерывно двигаться в нем. Вскоре в нем оказалось три пальца, и хотя дополнение было несколько болезненным, это также и доставило Чунмену слишком внеземное удовольствие.

Однако, когда пальцы Лэя покинули его тело, Чунмен гневно зашипел и обернулся, чтобы злобно посмотреть на партнера. Он краем глаза в темноте видел, как Лэй улыбался ему в ответ.

Пустота Чунмена была недолгой. Тут же он начал цепляться за стену шкафа, когда почувствовал, как Лэй ввел в него головку.

Лэй начал медленно входить. Парень застонал, когда горячие стенки сжались вокруг него.

Чунмен отчаянно вцепился в железную вешалку и выгнул спину, чтобы Лэй смог войти глубже. Младший сжал его бедра, начиная двигаться, и каждый его толчок был сильнее прежнего.

И точнее. Потому что в новом положении Лэй непрерывно бил по простате, а Чунмен кричал, не заботясь, что его стоны раздаются по всем залам борделя.

Лэй захихикал и сильнее вошел в инспектора, выбивая из него громкий стон. Он старался изо всех сил доставить партнеру удовольствие.

— Лэй! Не останавливайся! Вот так!

Одна из рук Лэя обхватила член Чунмена, начиная быстро дрочить и чувствуя, что старший уже был готов кончить. Быстрые толчки удвоили удовольствие Чунмена.

Кажется, всю одежду в шкафу придется потом постирать. Сперма брызнула на одежду и стену, медленно стекая вниз.

Лэй уткнулся лбом в плечо Чунмена, кончая прямо в него. Его семя оказалось глубоко в Чунмене, наполняя его до краев. Когда Лэй медленно вышел, Чунмен почувствовал, как по его бедрам начала стекать сперма.

Инспектор резко навалился на стену, пачкая грудь, и скатился на дно шкафа. Лэй устало покачал головой и упал на колени около Чунмена.

Лэй развернул Чунмена, чтобы тот прижался спиной к стене. Через темноту он видел, что Чунмен не мог открыть свои глаза.

— Ах, инспектор! — Лэй немного потряс его плечи. — Не справедливо! Я дал Вам, теперь Вы даете мне!

Кривая усмешка сформировалась на лице Чунмена.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе? Лэй, я не могу двинуться. Я так устал…

Как будто подтверждая его слова, в шкафу раздался звук зевка.

Лэй нахмурился в темноте.

— Я все сделаю, хорошо? Я приму все сам. Я хочу принять его!

— Тогда попроси меня так, как я просил тебя, — пробормотал Чунмен, прикрывая глаза.

Лэй зарычал. Встав на четвереньки, младший высунул язык и обхватил губами вялый член Чунмена. Глаза инспектора снова распахнулись.

— Я хочу играть, — зашипел Лэй. — Вы заплатили за меня. Вы получили меня на целую ночь. Поэтому мы будем делать это целую чертову ночь, инспектор. Так устроен бордель.

Чунмен прижался к стене, испуганный мерцающими в темноте шкафа глазами Лэя. Он слышал дыхание Лэя, становящееся все громче, когда он подползал ближе.

Его ноги раздвинули, и он почувствовал, как Лэй, уселся между них. Чужие руки обхватили его плечи, а ногти впились в кожу. Чунмен всмотрелся в лицо Лэя в темноте, желая найти намек на то, что собиралось произойти.

Ответ прибыл достаточно скоро. Внезапно Чунмен почувствовал, как его член окутало что-то тесное, горячее и узкое. Он выкрикнул, схватив Лэя за запястья.

— Какого черта?! Лэй!

Все, что он услышал, было бормотания 'я такой' и 'я такой'. Чунмен покачал головой и потянулся к щекам парня.

Что-то влажное текло по ним, и Чунмену потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Лэй плакал. Он смахнул слезы большими пальцами, стараясь не застонать и не разрушить момент.

— Л-Лэй, прекрати плакать. Почему ты плачешь?

В ответ ему был всхлип. Руки Чунмена оставили щеки Лэя, чтобы подхватить его под руки и поднять его со своего члена. Как только мальчик просто сидел на его коленях, Чунмен обнял его и прижал к себе.

Лэй положил голову на грудь инспектора. Младший прислушивался к его сердцебиению, рыдая в такт. Чунмен начал гладить его спину, успокаивая.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Чунмен. — В одну секунду ты яростно вдалбливаешь меня в стену, а в следующую плачешь на моей груди. Ты биполярный?

— Нет! — воскликнул Лэй в голую грудь Чунмена, моча её своими слезами. — Просто я работал здесь так долго и был таким мусором, что… что я даже не считаю себя больше человеком. И Вы… Вы…

— Я вижу в тебе человека? — вмешался Чунмен. — Я имею в виду, в конце концов, ты и есть человек. Я не знаю, почему ты работаешь в борделе Бекхена, но независимо от причины, это не делает тебя мусором или чем-то вроде.

— Я здесь, потому что у меня нет пути, — шептал Лэй. — Я не знаю, куда мне идти. Люди обходятся со мной, будто я какой-то изгой, и называют меня отвратительными словами. Ты не делал этого. Ты не был возбужден, когда пришел сюда, не так ли? Было что-то еще.

Чунмен пожал плечами.

— Я был возбужден с точки зрения того, что я инспектор, который пришел в бордель. Но также я боялся, потому что мой друг посоветовал тебя как что-то экстраординарное, и я не хотел подводить тебя.

— Подводить меня?

— Да. Даже если ты… Ты берешь то, что тебе дают, не означает, что я мог просто трахнуть тебя и не дать нечто хорошее взамен.

Лэй поднял яркий взгляд на Чунмена.

— Думаю, что я нашел свой путь.

~۞~

Кенсу шепотом ругался, мчась за Каем.

Ругался на его рост. Ноги Кая были длиннее, чем его, так как он был более высоким, и старшему было тяжело не отставать от быстрого темпа младшего.

Бекхен и Чанель следовали за Кенсу сзади. Они оба выглядели удивленными, потому что самый великий вор в Сеуле бежал вперед, в то время как самое большое сокровище Кореи изо всех сил пыталось догнать его.

Они все спешили в одно и то же место. Инспектор Чунмен в полицейском управлении хотел поговорить со всеми ними. Их уверили, что никого не арестуют, и Кай мог едва сопротивляться.

Вор пинком открыл дверь в отдел. Кенсу вошел за ним, держась за его плечи и скрываясь позади него, потому что все глаза полицейских были на нем.

Кай приблизился к приемному отделению, поставил локти на стойку и подпер кулаками щеки.

— Привет, Эмбер. Выглядишь сегодня прекрасно.

Эмбер даже не оторвала взгляд от журнала, который читала.

— Ты стал появляться здесь слишком часто, Чонин. Было лучше, когда никто не мог найти тебя. Твое присутствие раздражает меня.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, малышка. Инспектор хотел видеть нас?

Эмбер перевернула страницу.

— Да. Он ждет вас всех в своем кабинете.

Кай улыбнулся, показал ей средний палец и развернулся на пятках, шагая к кабинету Чунмена. Кенсу дежурно улыбнулся девушке и помчался за своим возлюбленным.

Дверь в кабинет была уже открыта, и Кай, даже не постучав, вошел внутрь. Зайдя, он махнул Чунмену, когда тот поднял взгляд.

— Инспектор, здорово! — начал Кай тоном, будто Чунмен был его 'братом'. — Как делишки?

— Чонин, сядь, пожалуйста. Вы тоже, Кенсу, Чанель и Бекхен. Все Вы, сядьте.

Четыре парня выдвинули стулья перед столом инспектора и сделали, как им сказали. Чунмен довольно пристально взглянул на Чанеля и вернул взгляд на документы.

— Вижу, ты жив и здоров, Чанель.

— Да, — ответил Чанель. — Вашими молитвами.

— Ты также, Бекхен, — Чунмен продолжал. — Ты здоров как лошадь.

Бекхен кивнул в ответ.

— Инспектор, я не хочу любопытствовать, — подал голос Кенсу, —, но почему Вы вызвали нас?

— Ну, сначала я бы хотел поблагодарить Кая, — Чунмен на чем-то расписался и поднял взгляд. — Из-за тебя я теперь нахожусь в отношениях.

Кай дерзко усмехнулся.

— Во-вторых, у меня есть новое дело по расследованию, и когда я изучил его, я увидел, что вы все были так или иначе вовлечены в него, — Чунмен встал. — Бекхен, естественно, на вершине моего списка для допроса. Полагаю, что он работодатель моего подозреваемого номер один.

— Лухан ничего не делал, если Вы об этом! — выступил в защиту Бекхен, также встав. — Он не обидел бы и мухи!

Чанель взял Бекхена за запястье и потянул вниз. Внимание Чунмена перешло к Каю.

— Ты что-то украл у жертвы прежде, Чонин. За неделю до того, как он умер, г-н Ли сообщил, что его миллионная коллекция драгоценностей пропала.

Кай ухмыльнулся.

— Виноват ты, как пить дать.

Чунмен пошел дальше.

— Ты, Чанель, был связан с Луханом прежде. Ты был в борделе и, как Кай, знаешь много о сотрудниках, включая подозреваемого.

— Это верно, — сказал Чанель, — но, слушай, не знаю, что вообще сделал Лухан этому 'г-ну Ли'.

— А я не знаю вообще ничего! — закричал Кенсу. — Я никогда не был в борделе, и я никого г-на Ли не знаю!

— Но ты знаешь Лухана, — ответил Чунмен. — Раньше он работал на тебя дворецким, прежде чем твой отец уволил его после того, как вы двое сделали что-то, я должен сказать, непотребное?

Кай рассмеялся.

— Господа, — вздохнул Чунмен, — я собрал вас здесь просто ради допроса. Мне нужна информация, прежде чем я пошлю своего помощника в бордель, чтобы он отследил некоторые факты.

— Кого ж ты пошлёшь в бордель? — спросил Кай. — У тебя теперь есть Лэй. Он работает там. Разве он не может собрать для тебя информацию?

— Это было бы проблематично, учитывая, что он больше там не работает, — ответил Чунмен, улыбнувшись. — Теперь он работает здесь моим вторым помощником.

Как будто по команде, на этой реплике в кабинет вошел Лэй. Челюсти Кая, Чанеля и Бекхена, отвисли, когда они увидели одетого в костюм улыбающегося Исина. Экс-рабочий борделя сел прямо на колени Чунмена.

Чунмен улыбнулся ему.

— Что касается моего первого помощника, он идеально подходит для этого. Он очень заинтригован случаем и более чем готов пойти в бордель за информацией.

— Кто это парень? — спросил Бекхен.

Дверь снова открылась, и Кая вновь накрыл припадок смеха, когда он увидел Сехуна.

— Это помощник, которого ты посылаешь в бордель?! Белый воротничок, который приносит тебе кофе?! Если бы Лухан был убийцей, то этот ребенок добровольно отдал бы ему свое сердце!

— Сехун полностью способен выполнить эту задачу, — сказал Лэй. — Он очень убедителен.

Сехун пожал плечами.

— А если убеждение не сработает, я всегда могу просто вытянуть из него информацию.


	5. Chapter 5

Сехун ненавидел опаздывать.

Будь то пять минут, три минуты или одна секунда, это раздражало его, как ничто другое. И в этот особый день, когда он мчался вниз по лестнице своего жилого дома, Сехун дрожал от раздражения.

Он не мог даже описать, насколько он был зол на свой будильник. Трезвонящая вещица не прозвенела в пять утра, как он установил её накануне. Теперь он опаздывал на работу в такой важный день.

В _этот_ день. Это был самый великий день его жизни.

Под всем его поверхностным расстройством был огромный слой волнения. Это было тем, чего он так долго ждал. Прекрасный случай. День, когда он действительно стал человеком на работе.

Его первое реальное задание. Не принести кофе для босса или заполнить документы. Нет.

Катализатор в его карьере борьбы с преступлениями.

О Сехун шел на  _тайное задание_.

Он все еще не мог поверить, что инспектор Чунмен дал ему это дело. Было ощущение, что он сорвал золотой куш. Любой с нетерпением ждал чего-то подобного, а он никогда и не думал, что это произойдет именно с ним.

И он никогда не был более сердит на свой будильник. Он должен был заступить на работу в восемь утра. Он вышел из квартиры за десять минут до того, как ударило восемь. И он даже не вышел из дома.

Возможно, он бы это сделал, если лифт не был сломан, а старая г-жа Ким не шла перед ним вниз по лестнице со скоростью улитки. Сехун сильнее намотал шарф вокруг своей шеи, чтобы удержаться и не спустить беднягу вниз по лестнице.

Триста шесть секунд спустя г-жа Ким повернула за угол, чтобы зайти в свою квартиру. Сказав ей милое _до свидания_ , Сехун сбежал вниз и вышел на улицу. Согласно его оценке, у него было двести девяносто четыре секунды, чтобы добраться до работы. Приблизительно пять минут.

Это был случай, когда Сехун действительно жалел, что у него не было крыльев. Он мог бы просто пролететь над всеми людьми на тротуаре и над всеми автомобилями, которые не останавливались, когда он пытался перейти дорогу.

Но это была просто детская мечта. Прямо сейчас Сехуну оставалось лишь использовать свои ноги. Если бы люди не знали, что он был простым человеком, они подумали бы, что он был супергероем на подобии Флэша.

Когда Сехун перебегал через очередную улицу, он предположил, что у него было двести одиннадцать секунд в запасе, чтобы добраться до полицейского управления. Приблизительно три с половиной минуты. Он закусил губу. У него нет шансов быть вовремя.

Часы пробили восемь в момент, когда он шагнул за дверь участка. Он выругался и помчался внутри. Опоздал. Опоздал на двадцать две секунды.

Сехун стянул с себя шляпу и шарф, сварливо подбегая к офису своего босса. Как он объяснит свое опоздание? Это просто позор!

Вешая пальто и все остальное на крючок около кабинета Чунмена, Сехун зашел внутрь. Инспектор просматривал какую-то папку с документами за своим столом, Лэй также что-то просматривал в углу.

— Мне так жаль, босс! — выкрикнул Сехун. — Этого больше никогда не произойдет!

Чунмен отложил папку.

— Что?

— Я опоздал, — заявил Сехун. — Я очень сожалею об этом.

Чунмен посмотрел на часы. Большая стрелка была на восьми, а тонкая секундная отсчитала время в пятьдесят три секунды. Он сузил глаза, посмотрел на Сехуна и вернул внимание документам.

— Хорошо, Сехун, — с сарказмом начал инспектор. — Больше никогда так не опаздывай.

Сехун вежливо поклонился.

— Что Вы ищете, босс?

— Лэй распечатал файл на Лухана, — пробормотал Чунмен, просмотрев страницы. — И затем он потерял его в шкафу для хранения документов.

— Эй! — возмутился Лэй. — Это не моя ошибка, твой кабинет такой же прибранный, как остров после урагана!

— О чем был файл? — спросил Сехун, подойдя к куче бумаг на столе Чунмена.

— Его досье, — ответил Чунмен. — И немного справочной информации. Я не хочу, чтобы ты шел туда, не зная, кому противостоишь.

— В чем в целом состоит моя задача? — Сехун схватил горстку бумаг и начал просматривать их.

— Узнай все, что можешь из него вытянуть, — ответил инспектор. — Где он был той ночью. Что он делал. Его отношения с г-ном Ли. Узнай все. Не говори, кто ты или почему ты там. Просто выведай все. Я не хочу, чтобы по улицам моего города ходил убийца, а на электрическом стуле сидел невинный человек.

Сехун понимающе кивнул и положил бумаги. Весь пол уже был усыпан ими, поэтому, не найдя в них информацию о Лухане, он положил их туда же.

Наклонившись, он наткнулся взглядом на файл, который был все еще немного теплым, будто только из принтера. На нем была фотография молодого человека, и он выглядел слишком счастливым, чтобы быть в тюрьме.

И слишком восхитительным.

Глаза Сехуна стали рассматривать фотографию. Медового цвета волосы, немного завитые к концам, ангелоподобное личико и шоколадные глаза, которые выглядели столь же удивленными, как и весь он.

Сехун наклонил голову и сузил глаза. В центре бумаги было имя, принадлежащее этому лицу. Потрясенно, он прочитал — _Лу Хан_.

Он выпрямился и повернул лист, чтобы Чунмен увидел его содержание.

— Это он?

Чунмен взял бумагу.

— Ну, да. Тут же имя написано, да?

— Это ваш убийца? — спросил Сехун, качая головой с недоверием. — Босс, я не хочу говорить Вам, как Вам нужно работать, но он больше похож на человека, который максимум может нелегально продавать мороженое.

— А Лэй похож на персонажа детских комиксов, но он раньше работал в борделе.

За такое замечание Чунмен получил злобный взгляд от своего возлюбленного.

— Кроме того, внешность обманчива, — начал инспектор, встав. — Они всегда милые! Затем, пока ты спишь, они усыпляют тебя, а потом насилуют!

— … что? — Сехун моргнул.

— Чунменни, я глубоко сомневаюсь, что Лухан сделал бы что-то подобное, — сказал Лэй и начал убирать бумаги на полу. — Худшей вещью, которую он мог сделать, помимо убийства, это изнасиловать Сехуна. Но, вообще говоря, Сехун сам идет туда за этим, но я не думаю, что это произойдет. Лухан слишком покорный.

Сехун закусил нижнюю губу. Кто-то, кто готов покориться ему? Он был бы всем для него. И его возбуждение, упирающееся в штаны, было с этим согласно.

Чунмен проигнорировал заявление Лэя и продолжил искать что-то еще в своих никогда не заканчивающихся кипах бумаг. Сехун принял это в качестве шанса отлучиться и позаботиться о проблеме между ног.

Четыреста тридцать три секунды спустя Сехун вышел из туалета и направился в собственный небольшой кабинет. Семьдесят секунд после этого, он сидел на своем стуле, уставившись на файл о Лухане.

Как кто-то мог быть настолько великолепным? Сердце Сехуна противоестественно трепетало, когда он смотрел на фотографию подозреваемого номер один в деле об убийстве. Что-то подсказывало ему, что этот взгляд не может обманывать. Это был ангел от начала до конца.

И он собирался доказать это. Он, О Сехун, собирался пойти в бордель Бекхена и показать своему боссу, что Лухан был невиновен. Если, конечно, он был невиновен, в конце концов.

Принимая во внимание факт, что он работал проституткой, Лухан не походил на тонкого цветочка. Нужно иметь стальные нервы, чтобы быть в состоянии вынести то, что чужие члены входят в твой крошечный анус.

Вздыхая, Сехун отбросил бумагу и посмотрел, как та упала на его стол. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы расслабиться и подумать о том, как он собирается сделать это.

Он должен быть спокойным. Он должен быть спокойным. Он должен быть естественным. Он не может просто прийти туда и потребовать у Лухана ответы на свои вопросы. Хотя это была бы чудесная идея…

Сехун оделся и обернул шарф вокруг шеи перед тем, как выйти из офиса. Он пронесся мимо Чунмена, чтобы выйти из полицейского управления без одобрения своего босса.

У него была довольно хорошее представление того, где находился бордель Бекхена. В его жизни была лишь одна вещь, которую он ненавидел столь же сильно, как опаздывать, — это напрасно тратить время.

Он открыл красную дверь в бордель. Чунмен и Лэй говорили о ней много раз, и Сехун инстинктивно знал, что она была входом на его первое задание.

Приемная со стойкой посередине. Как Чунмен и описывал. Сехун поднял бровь, видя, что она была абсолютно пуста. Не было никого, кроме него самого. Даже у стола не было секретаря.

Он должен уйти? Он должен остаться? Где все? Бордель был закрыт что ли?

Сехун уже хотел сделать выбор, когда услышал стоны, доносящееся из коридора, соединенного с комнатой, в которой он был. Осторожно, он начал спускаться туда, на всякий случай держа руку на револьвере в кармане.

Стоны утихли. Сехун закусил губу и нахмурил брови. Он продолжил идти вперед.

Он вошел в помещение с множеством дверей. Парень попытался открыть каждую из них, но все они были заперты. Что-то странное определенно творилось здесь.

Он добрался до двери, которая, как описал Лэй, принадлежала ему. В углу слева было небрежно написано 'L', и Сехун по инерции толкнул её. Он честно не ожидал, что она откроется.

Но она открылась.

И он, конечно, никак не ожидал увидеть мальчика, который сидел на кровати Лэя.

Но он увидел.

— О Сехун.

Сехун чувствовал, как страх пробежался вниз по его позвоночнику. Впервые он так радовался выбору своей работы.

Смотря на фотографию Лухана, он чувствовал, как его сердцебиение ускорилось, а в паху становилось жарко. Смотря на молодого человека в живую, он ощущал, как его сердце молотом било в его грудь, а штаны на паху вот-вот готовы разорваться.

Он был похож на чертова ангела. Невинность просто волнами исходила от него. И все же, Сехун знал, что это была фальшь. Невинные люди добровольно не устраиваются на работу, на которой они продают их тела в борделе.

— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

— Отчего же мне не знать его? Ты же мое знаешь. Это справедливо.

Лухан встал с кровати и зашагал к нему. Локоны его волос мерцали в блеклом освещении комнаты Лэя.

— Ты пришел сюда узнать, убил ли я кого-то, не так ли? — спросил Лухан. — Так вот: я не убивал! Я не знаю, почему все вы подозреваете меня! Я никогда не делал ничего плохого в своей жизни!

Сехун сузил глаза.

Лухан скрестил руки на груди.

— Хорошо. Я никогда не делал ничего плохого, кроме работы в незаконном борделе. Это не делает меня убийцей!

— Ты не лжешь, не так ли? — спросил Сехун, вынув блокнот, чтобы кратко записать примечания.

— Нет! — воскликнул Лухан, выхватив у Сехуна ручку. — Не беспокойся! Нет нужды писать какие-то заметки!

— Если их не будет, то они просто приговорят тебя к смертной казни, — прямо заявил Сехун. — Я предлагаю, чтобы мы сотрудничали. Я приехал сюда, чтобы помочь тебе. Босс не хочет, чтобы ты был осужден, если ты не виновен. И я тоже. Я не могу помочь тебе, если ты не будешь отвечать на вопросы.

Лухан надулся и развернулся на пятках, шагая обратно к кровати. Взгляд Сехуна невольно опустился на задницу старшего.

— Вы, чертовы полицейские, — объявил Лухан, садясь на кровать. — Подозреваете кого-то, как я; позор вам.

Сехун закрыл блокнот и сунул его обратно в карман пальто. Он посмотрел на дующееся лицо Лухана и хмыкнул — невиновность так и хлещет.

Возможно, Лухан был прав. Возможно, нет нужды делать заметки. Он выглядел слишком невинно, чтобы быть виновным. Возможно, полицейское управление подозревало не того парня.

Но с другой стороны, все виновны, пока не доказано обратное. Лухан просто сказал, что это не он, но этого не достаточно, чтобы убедить федеральный суд.

Сехун сложил руки на груди и шагнул вперед к сотруднику борделя. Сейчас лицо Лухана было абсолютно безучастным, как будто его мысли были где-то в другом месте.

Сорок две секунды спустя Сехун возвышался над Луханом. Близость между ними была крошечной; их колени касались друг друга. Лухан посмотрел на него и поднял бровь.

— Собираешься арестовать меня? — спросил он, подняв запястья, будто прося надеть наручники. — Продолжай. Я не смогу тебе сопротивляться, если ты приговоришь меня к смертной казни.

Сехун схватил его запястья и разомкнул руки Лухана.

— Где ты был той ночью? Что ты делал?

— Как думаешь, что я делал? — выплюнул Лухан. — Я трахался, вот что я делал. Это моя проклятая работа.

— Ты любишь эту работу, Лухан?

Выражение Лухана стало злым.

— Я чертовски люблю эту работу. Лучшая работа на земле.

Сехун отпустил его запястья и засунул руки в карманы.

— Многие поспорили бы с тобой на этот счет.

— Это люди просто не знают, что такое удовольствие, — Лухан поднял ноги и обхватил ими талию Сехуна. — Ты приехал сюда, чтобы исследовать место преступления. Если так, может быть тогда исследуешь еще и своего подозреваемого номер один.

Он подался бедрами вперед, потеревшись пахом о Сехуна. Помощник инспектора, честно, очень хотел сбросить с себя ноги Лухана, но те оказались так крепко зажаты вокруг него.

Сехун нахмурился.

— В смысле?

— Давай же, — простонал Лухан. — Все мы знаем настоящую причину твоего визита.

Он снова потерся о Сехуна, посылая холодок по позвоночнику младшего.

— Я приехал сюда, чтобы расследовать дело об убийстве, — прорычал Сехун. — Убери ноги, прежде чем я откину их.

Лухан в ответ просто высунул язык. Хмурый взгляд Сехуна приумножился. Хотя он и злился, что застрял между ног парня, он и не мог сказать, что ему это не нравилось.

— Почему здесь больше никого нет? — спросил Сехун, положив руки на бедра Лухана.

— Господин Бён дал всем выходной. Кроме меня, конечно же. Он сказал, что кто-то из полицейского департамента приказал ему отпустить всех, чтобы мы побыли наедине.

— Гарантирую, что они имели в виду допрос, — настоял Сехун, пытаясь отодвинуть Лухана. — Не для того, что ты, черт побери, пытаешься сделать. Серьезно, убери с меня ноги!

Лухан хихикнул.

— Нет, не могу.

Глаза Сехуна вспыхнули. Потребовалось приблизительно тридцать две секунды, пока его терпение официально истекло. Когда его характер наконец взял своё, у Лухана перехватило дыхание.

Сехун притянул к себе тело парня и потерся о него бедрами, наблюдая, как лицо Лухана вытягивается, и чувствуя, как в его штанах твердеет. Трение их одежды лишь распалило Лухана, который и так уже был в шаге от взрыва.

Помощник инспектора просунул руку под рубашку парня, поглаживая его плоский живот. Спина Лухана выгнулась, когда он почувствовал горячее прикосновение Сехуна.

— Не стоит играть с законом, Лухан, — зашипел Сехун.

Он убрал руку из-под рубашки и спустил её к кромке штанов. Он остановился, и исподлобья посмотрел на Лухана.

У Лухана не было ответа. Он просто смерил взглядом младшего, ожидая, что тот сделает.

Сехун подхватил ноги Лухана и резко отбросил их от себя. Сехун перехватил Лухана, чувствуя телом его возбуждение.

Сехун запустил пальцы одной руки в волосы Лухана, чтобы удержать его голову, а другую спустил вниз, чтобы поласкать его возбуждение. Хмыкнув, Сехун сжал член Лухана через ткань и наклонился вперед.

— Ответь на мои вопросы, и я уложу тебя на этот проклятый матрас, — Сехун резко дернул Лухана за волосы и вновь грубо сжал пах, показывая, что он не шутил. — Когда ты впервые встретился с этим господином Ли?

Лухан начал хватать ртом воздух, закрывая глаза, когда пальцы Сехуна расстегнули молнию на его джинсах.

— Несколько м-месяцев назад. Он был здесь, прежде чем у-уехать в к-командировку.

Рука Сехуна проскользнула в расстегнутые джинсы. Лухан охнул, чувствуя кончики пальцев, задевающие его пульсирующий член. Он только закрыл глаза, как Сехун заставил их открыться, потянув Лухана за волосы.

— Смотри на меня, когда я говорю с тобой, — сказал Сехун. — Чертовски грубо. На сколько он снял тебя?

— На целую ночь, — спина Лухана выгнулась, когда Сехун надавил большим пальцем на головку. — Я был с ним с одиннадцати до пяти утра. Все записано в книге посещений.

Сехун начал быстро водить по паху Лухана, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом, ища в нем любые признаки лжи. Это было чрезвычайно глупо, учитывая факт, что удовольствие, которое он доставлял старшему, так или иначе заставляло его лицо то вытягиваться, то морщиться.

— Он говорил тебе что-нибудь? Что-нибудь, что может быть связано с его убийством?

— Я… не помню! — проскулил Лухан. — Это было т-так давно!

— Мне нужно встряхнуть твою память?

От контраста температур Лухан покрылся мурашками, когда Сехун стянул с него штаны. Его нижняя губа дрожала, когда он закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть вниз и видеть то, что собирался сделать Сехун.

Сехун надрачивал Лухану, чувствуя вздувшиеся вены, пульсирующие в его ладони. Лухан стонал, все время содрогаясь телом. Хватка помощника инспектора на нем не ослаблялась — он ждал ответа.

Лухан честно не мог вспомнить ничего из того, что г-н Ли сказал ему. Он знал, что тот что-то говорил —, но ведь это пустой разговор с проституткой.

Независимо от того, что это было, он ничего не мог вспомнить. И Сехун, рукой дрочивший ему, вообще не улучшал ситуацию. Однако это приносило невероятное удовольствие и заставляло что-то внизу живота скручиваться.

Сехун вздохнул, видя, что Лухан и близко не дал ответа на вопрос. Он отпустил член и волосы старшего. Он вытер обе руки свободным концом его шарфа.

— Если что-нибудь вспомнишь, пожалуйста, позвони в полицейское управление.

Он развернулся на пятках, резко опуская плечи и шагая к выходу из комнаты Лэя. Рот Лухана открылся, а пристальный взгляд заметался между его твердым и не доласканным членом и уходящей фигурой Сехуна.

— Что? — с недоверием засмеялся Лухана. — Что?! Ты уходишь?!

— Ну, я безусловно не приближаюсь, — хихикнул Сехун, оглядываясь назад.

Лухан сузил свои глаза. Встав, он полностью избавил себя от джинсов прежде, чем подбежать к Сехуну и запрыгнуть на его спину. Помощник инспектора вскрикнул, оперевшись на дверной проем, чтобы удержаться от падения.

— Что за хр… Слезь с меня!

Ноги Лухана, эти проклятые ноги, снова обернули талию Сехуна.

— Нет! Ты не можешь просто бросить меня в таком состоянии и уйти!

Сехун ухватился за голые лодыжки Лухана, пытаясь оторвать его от себя. Он упал на колени от тяжести, наконец убрал руки Лухана со своей шеи.

— П-прекрати! — Сехун чувствовал, как прогибается. — Я выебу твои проклятые мозги! Просто отпусти, черт побери!

Удовлетворенный, Лухан отпустил парня и упал на пол. Сехун развернулся на коленях, злобно смотря на старшего.

— Никогда больше не делай так.

— Ты пообещал, — прокричал Лухан, мерцая глазами. — Я жду, что после этого мои мозги будут на полу.

Глаз Сехуна задергался.

— Вот ты…

Сехун даже не закончил своё предложение. Его пристальный взгляд зацепился за Лухана, быстро раздевавшего его тело; пальто, шарф и шляпа — все было откинуто в сторону.

Лухан раздвинул свои ноги, чтобы Сехун мог встать между ними, и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Младший нахмурился, видя это, буквально начал разрывать боксеры Лухана.

Лухан взвизгнул, слыша, как рвется ткань. С последним предметом одежды, снятым с его тела, он лежит полностью обнаженный, выставленный на показ помощнику инспектора.

Сехун наконец снял свою рубашку, оголяя бледную кожу. Руки Лухана потянулись, обхватывая его шею и притягиваю ближе к себе.

— У тебя какой-то пунктик на объятия? — спросил Сехун, изо всех сил пытаясь избежать 'замка'.

— Я просто хочу быть ближе к тебе. Штаны вниз.

Сехун сделал, как ему сказали, опустив сразу и штаны, и боксеры. Пристальный взгляд Лухана метнулся вниз, чтобы посмотреть на его размер. Парень с удовлетворением ухмыльнулся увиденному.

Младший поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он принял решение занять рот одним из пальцев Лухана.

Лухан с каким-то жутким удовольствием наблюдал, как Сехун обсасывал его пальцы, точно зная, куда это шло. Но хоть он и знал, но не смог сдержать удивленного оха, когда почувствовал кончик собственного пальца, очерчивающего его анус.

Смотреть на Лухана, трахающего себя своими пальцами, просто прекрасно. Сехун отпустил его запястья — Лухан очевидно был способен самостоятельно все сделать. Старший мычал и скулил, умело извиваясь перед ним.

Сехун больше не мог быть лишь наблюдателем. Он вытащил палец Лухана — к чрезвычайному разочарованию старшего — и вошел в плохо растянутое отверстие.

Он прекрасно знал, что причинял Лухану боль — она-то и заставит его вспомнить.

Он сделал первый толчок и вздрогнул, когда Лухан откинул голову назад и вскрикнул. Ему явно было больно: в его глазах скопились слезы. На секунду Сехуну даже стало стыдно.

Но с другой стороны — ещё чего. Горячая и гладкая теснота обхватывала его член, и это было, мягко говоря, прекрасно.

Лухан посмотрел на него своими глазами, больше напоминающими глаза оленихи. Сехун думал, что у Кенсу были самые широкие и красивые глаза, но он был неправ.

Склоняясь, Сехун мягко поцеловал губы Лухана. Своего рода извинение за грубое проникновение. Лухан думал, что сейчас целовал абсолютно другого человека.

Нет ничего вкуснее Лухана. У него волосы были цвета меда, а губы источали его вкус. Сладкий и душистый, и окончательный вердикт Сехуна — он готов целовать их вечно.

Его язык скользнул в рот старшего, начиная небольшое сражение, которое Лухан добровольно проиграл. Он застонал, чувствуя твердый член, вновь начинавший двигаться внутри него.

Впервые с кем-то Сехун почувствовал сердечный трепет. Сердце билось быстрее, чем удары крыльев орла или даже маленькой колибри. Это было одновременно ужасно и великолепно.

Когда он отстранился, Сехун увидел, что Лухан был потерян. Его разум больше был не на земле. Точно так же, как и у Сехуна — в облаках. Выше, чем какая-либо птица, или самолет, или ракета может улететь.

Сехун сделал новый толчок, и Лухан вновь обратил на него внимание, потому что, независимо от того, как радостно всё складывалось, это все еще было задание Сехуна.

Лухан поддавался движениям Сехуна, издавая стоны каждый раз, когда младший задевал нужную точку. Больше не больно — безусловно, теперь лишь приятно.

Сехун аккуратно увеличил скорость, теперь зная, когда его движения могли принести боль, а когда — удовольствие.

Когда глаза Лухана, омраченные похотью, раскрылись, а изо рта вылетел громкий стон, Сехун понял, что нашел простату. Он положил руки на бедра Лухана и начал входить под нужным углом, выбивая из парня прекрасные стоны.

— С-Сехун! — глаза Лухана закатились и закрылись. — О Боже!

Я в дерьме. Сехун начал быстрее качать бедрами назад и вперед. В полном дерьме.

— Быстрее! — вскрикнул Лухан. — С-сильнее, Сеху-у-ун…

Помощник инспектора, кажется, использовал каждую унцию своей силы, входя в уже растянутый анус Лухана. Тот так сильно стонал, что был уверен, что на следующий день точно охрипнет.

Это было слишком хорошо. Все было слишком хорошо. Но, увы, все хорошее рано или поздно должно закончиться. И когда Сехун почувствовал, что Лухан сжался вокруг него, он понял, что скоро упадет занавес его секс-допроса.

Лухан выгнул спину одновременно с оргазмом, накатившем на него.

Теплая сперма брызнула на его собственную грудь и грудь Сехуна. Младший задрожал, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость капает вниз с его кожи прямо на пах.

Не прошло много времени, как он последовал за Луханом. Сехун кончил глубоко в старшего, заставляя того неожиданно вздрогнуть и расплавиться в улыбке.

Младший провел по груди Лухана рукой, размазывая пальцами сперму, как будто рисуя картину. Сехун действительно не хотел избавляться от неё.

Он упал на старшего, быстро перекатываясь прочь, чтобы лечь возле него на полу. Они уставились на потолок, слушая в тишине своё дыхание.

— Я… вспомнил.

Сехун повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лухана.

— Что?

— Я вспомнил, что сказал м-мистер Ли, если тебе еще интересно.

— Лухан, — Сехун придвинулся поближе к нему, закинув руки на талию старшего. — Просто скажи честно: ты делал это или нет?

Лухан покачал головой и заморгал глазами, вновь окутанными слезами.

— Н-нет. Я паука-то убить не могу, зачем мне убивать ч-человека?

Сехун вздохнул и снова соединил их губы. Они отлично подходили друг другу, прямо как кусочки пазла. Лухану нравилось чувствовать мягкие губы младшего на своих.

Сехун сильнее обнял его.

— Ты говоришь, что не делал этого, и я верю тебе. Этого мне достаточно.

***

Сехун не мог нормально вспомнить, что произошло следующим утром. Все, что он понимал, — это произошло слишком быстро, и, казалось, будто кто-то пытался украсть его птицу из клетки, которую он только создал.

Его глаза открылись из-за резкого стука входной двери борделя о стену в самом конце коридора. Послышались тяжелые шаги людей, быстро заходящих внутрь.

Он с трудном встал, не трогая руки Лухана, которые все так же, как и вчера, были обернуты вокруг него. Действительно, казалось, что Лу был прицеплен к нему как магнит.

Надевая свои штаны и прикрывая Лухана своим пальто, Сехуну удалось встать и быстро посмотреть в коридор через приоткрытую дверь.

Полицейские. Глаза Сехуна расширились, и он снова вернулся в комнату Лэя. Он подбежал к Лухана и быстро начал его будить.

Глаза парня открылись и засияли, когда он увидел Сехуна. Если бы не эти обстоятельства, Сехун бы точно не сдержался.

Но, вместо этого, он схватил Лухана за предплечья и потянул наверх. Старший зевнул и непонимающе уставился на то, как Сехун бегал по комнате и собирал свою одежду.

Лухан еще даже не начал одеваться, когда полицейский вошел в комнату. Как только он увидел Лухана, тут же поднял свой пистолет и указал им на парня.

— Ни с места! Вы арестованы!

— Нет! — Сехун встал перед своим любовником, показывая свое полицейское удостоверение. — Я О Сехун, помощник инспектора Ким Чунмена. Это мой случай! Сегодня не будет никаких арестов!

— Прости, Сехун, — полицейский снял с головы маску, показав слишком знакомое лицо. — Чунмен сам дал указ. Он хочет допросить Лухана и уже получил ордер на временный арест. Мы не бросаем его в тюрьму или что-то подобное.

— Ифань, пожалуйста, — Сехун обнимает Лухана, притягивая его к себе, — ради меня. Пожалуйста, Крис, просто уйди. Не забирай его.

— Ради Бога, Сехун, мы не приговариваем его к смертной казни! — Крис убрал оружие. — Твой чертов босс просто хочет поговорить с ним. Он не собирается стрелять ему в голову! Просто дай мне забрать его в…

— Крис! — другой полицейский вбежал в комнату, хватая ртом воздух. — Некоторые сотрудники натолкнулись на сопротивление. Один из местных сотрудников отметелил моих парней. Я задержал его за нападение на сотрудника.

Крис засмеялся.

— Какого черта ты посмел ударить полицейского?! — послышался крик из коридора.

— Не трогайте Лухана! — Сехун и Лухан, оба подняли головы. — Он не делал этого! Он не делал ничего плохого!

Вошел третий полицейский, изо всех сил пытающийся удержать брыкающегося молодого человека. Как только он увидел Лухана, его лицо засияло, и он вновь попытался вырваться.

— Лухан! Лухан! — закричал парень. — Они собираются забрать тебя!

— Тао, успокойся! — Лухан встал, прикрыв себя пальто Сехуна. — Все в порядке!

Но Тао не успокоился. Удар, который он случайно нанес Крису, был слишком силен из-за нескольких лет занятия ушу в детстве и сексуального опыта в более позднем возрасте. Лицо Криса покраснело от гнева.

— Ты… — офицер указал на Лухана, — … одевайся. А ты… — Крис наклонился прямо к лицу Тао, — …проведешь свою самую ужасную ночь в обезьяннике.

Тао пнул его между ног.


End file.
